Notes And Verses
by roseimagine
Summary: "I was before her, I doubt they could forget me so easily..." It's been years since Fara Hakuryu has filled Shining Agency's halls with her melodies. Tragedy struck her early on in her career and has now threatened to hinder her return - to salvage her position as a composer. She's come back to take her place but is it possible? (Takes place during season 3, all cast appearance).
1. Time Waits For No One

Hey there readers first of all thank you for clicking on this story! Can't get enough of Utapri and with that being said there are subjects I want to explore in the story, not only the life of one composer but many others too! I want to delve deep into the history of the agency and its members. That being said this story takes place at the beginning of season three. Well I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Time Waits For No One**

* * *

The plane's descent wasn't her favorite part of an airplane ride but she could bear it considering the view it bestowed. There it was, the bustling, glistening city she adored. It had been absent from her thoughts due to her preoccupied state of mind these past years. "My beautiful Tokyo, it's been to long…" Her arrival was within grasp and a shrilly voice over the phone reaffirmed her.

"Fara! Did I just hear you say it's been too long?!" Yui Tachibana, her friend of many years screamed excitedly.

Fara simply laughed in response, she could picture the large grin Yui was wearing. "You're on your way aren't you?!" Yui couldn't stand her excitement, "I didn't believe you when you said you were planning on coming back."

Fara throughout the years had said she would be returning just to ease her friends nonetheless her pain was still too great. The city who had held her as a beloved composer and singer had also taken away her beloved parent one fateful, rainy night. "I know but now it's true. There are a couple of things I left pending." She could no longer mourn, her parents wouldn't approve. Her mind began carrying her elsewhere, she was brought back by the weight of her cellphone but the line had also gone silent. "Yui?" Fara called out when the line continued quiet.

"Yeah I'm here," She said cautiously. Yui hesitated for another moment thinking carefully how to approach her friend's new found enthusiasm, "you know things aren't the same right?" She hoped Fara hadn't been living under a rock for these three years and that she had in fact seen the progress and the new idols Shining Agency had produced.

"I know, time waits for no one, not even the grieving." She tried to hide her nervousness but she had already decided this, she was on the plane and nearly there. Her mind might be on alert but her hands ached to stroke the keys of a piano, she needed to live up to her profession and who she had once been. It was never the same, to play the piano in a house that only echoed the chords being played. No one to tell you it was great or that it needed work, _how she craved for any words to be spoken._

"I just want you to be ready." Yui said seriously. Fara was one of the favored composers back in the day but things would no longer revolve around her and she needed that reminder.

"Don't worry-" Fara began to say when the speakers in the plane came on.

"This is you're captain speaking we are approaching Tokyo, Japan, it's a beautiful sunny day temperature's a nice 75 degrees Fahrenheit. We will be descending shortly so please remain seated and strap those seatbelts." The multiple signs identifying what you were able to do on the aircraft flashed on.

"I have to go Yui, I'll be landing in a few." Fara said while buckling up.

"Oh God seriously?! Well I'll find time to meet you-" She could hear Yui on the other side going into a panicked run.

"No, it's alright just keep my arrival a secret." The only one besides Yui that knew of her arrival was Shining Saotome. After all he was the one who accepted her return into a position. She still didn't know what her duties would be but Shining did say he would tell her as soon as she arrived.

"I'll try but these walls have ears." She began to speak in whisper.

"You mean Reiji." Fara chuckled. Quartet Night's playful soul was good at knowing what was up and it wouldn't take him long to piece Yui's giddiness with a dramatic event.

In those thoughts she remembered the other members of Quartet Night and even though fighting most of the time due to personal differences they made one hell of a singing group she was proud to have composed for and guide for a while.

"Yeah, okay see you soon." The call ended and Fara was back to musing as she was now circling above the city.

Before closing the phone she stared at her screen with narrowed eyes. A slightly younger version of herself complete with a large smile and much longer hair held on to the arm of a young man with dark navy blue hair with a smile just as grand as hers. "I can't believe what you've been up to, how easily you've forgotten…" She shut the phone and tossed it into her bag.

The wheels of the airplane finally touched down on the runway, but just as quick as its run was it stopped. The captain confirmed their landing and wished everyone a pleasant stay. The flight attendants instructed the travelers how to get out of the plane in an orderly fashion.

She was one of the first to descend and it struck her as nostalgic, she was now in her home away from home.

* * *

Well thanks so much for reading! If you can, leave a comment let me know your thoughts and what your predictions for this series are!

Until next update! :D

 _-roseimagine_


	2. Quartet Night's Composer

So here's the second chapter and I decided to give it the feeling of welcome like at the beginning of every season of Utapri but with a fun twist. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Quartet Night's Composer**

* * *

"Ms. Hakuryu its no trouble to transport you all the way to the Agency's doors." She had told the driver to stop at the entrance of Saotome Academy, she wanted to relive every step of the way, her journey from student to outstanding performer. Besides, the Academy was just a distance away from the actual Agency, practically neighbors.

"I know," She couldn't tear her gaze from the golden gates. "I'd like to walk." Only when she knew that she was truly here by touching the sunlit gates did she turn to face the driver. "Just take the things to the dorm please." She offered a smile.

"Alright, welcome back." His window rose into place and he drove away. She held her smile, even though she was unsure. She pushed slightly on the gates and at her touch they opened, almost if giving her a greeting of their own.

She walked ahead deciding to give a quick peak into the Academy's hallway. There were a lot of pictures there from graduates of the past which made her wonder, "Is the picture still there?" She walked along the empty hallway searching for the photo. Hidden behind a glass case along with trophies, medals and a golden plaque reading _#1 Hit: Poison Kiss by Quartet Night_. "Of course it is." She stared at the picture with her siting at a piano surrounded by the four members of her original band. She stared and almost dazed off into the memory of that day. Although, she better keep moving, she didn't want to reach Shining Agency at midnight no matter how tempting it was to keep staring at all those other photographs.

Classes were possibly still in course since she didn't run into anyone on her way out. She headed along, following the tan gravel path all while taking many deep breaths of the fresh breeze that shook the trees. The sun was just perfect today, it was just enough light to cross through the trees and illuminate her passage through the forest dividing the two sites.

Most of all she was preparing to see things she might not like but decided against thinking negatively, she should take things one step at a time. How she enjoyed the sound of the gravel crunching beneath her boots but the sound was soon replaced by the clicking of heels on stone; she was now at the door step of Shining Agency.

The building was grand, surrounded by a garden and it was there she spotted a familiar face.

Yuririn Tachibana, casually and affectionately known as Yui was waiting for her friend to make contact with her and when she did, the dancer broke into a sprint. "You're hair Fara!" She said as she crashed into her friend giving her the tightest embrace. "I mean…you're here, I still can't believe it!" She squeezed harder making sure her sentiment of missing reached her friend.

"Good to see you too Yui!" Fara wheezed barley being able to say a word, all the air had been nearly compressed out of her, in the process she dropped her glasses.

From above someone was watching from the window with binoculars. Reiji stopped spying, worry and a mixture of curiosity crossing his expression. He jumped at the sight of Yui holding a lively conversation with the other woman. "Who is that short dark haired cutie?" He puzzled, "why is Yui handing out free hugs to strangers? I want one." He had to investigate but didn't want to do it alone, he needed reinforcements. He left his room with a start and contemplated who to ask for help. He decided to ask Ranmaru considering his room was the closest.

"Ran-chan!" He opened the door.

Ranmaru was cleaning his bass guitar but nearly dropped it onto the floor with the startling scream bursting through his door. "Stop coming in without asking!" He glared at his energetic band member.

"It's important." Reiji pressed, "there's a cute new girl, let's go see." He stepped into the room and reached for Ranmaru's hand trying to tug him forward.

The silver haired male easily broke the hold and held on tightly to his bass. "I'm busy go ask Yui to accompany you." He turned his attention back to his instrument.

Reiji stomped his foot pleading, "but she's already down there and it looks like their friends, I need a wingman!" He cried.

"No." He didn't even turn to look at Reiji and continued to polish the bass, stroking it softly.

"Ran-chan you're mean." Reiji threw his hands into the air, his friend was being unreasonable. "I'll go see if Ai-chan can help!" He pouted and began to run the other way.

"Good luck with that." Ranmaru murmured.

"Thank you." Reiji called out.

"Why did he take that literally?" The rocker of mismatched eyes shrugged.

Reiji continued to sprint down the hallway and opened the door to Ai's room, again without knocking. "Ai-chan! There's a new girl downstairs let's go investigate!" He asked out of breath, leaning against Ai's door he waited for his response.

Ai seemed to be far more invested in typing and staring at his screen but he halted his actions to turn and address the hyper brunette. "Hmm… if you can wait, in half an hour I'll be done. I might not have her in my database-"

Reiji immediately protested. "She'll be gone by then it needs to be now!" He put his foot down, he was outraged by the calm response his friend gave him.

"Then I'm unable to go, go alone." Ai leaned back into his chair and stared at him seriously.

"None of you get it!" The brunette pulled on his hair on the near verge of hysteria, "I know Myu-chan will hear me out!" Having caught his breath he ran out of the room heading to the only other person that could _help_.

Ai raised an eyebrow, out of all the other people, he thought Camus could help? "He won't ever learn." Disinterested and having lost enough time with Reiji's interruption he turned back to look at his computer.

Reiji had reached Camus' door and took a deep breath before opening it. He offered his best smile as he burst in, "Myu-chan I-" Reiji halted his words as he noticed that Camus was in the middle of taking a sip from his tea. The glare of his icy blue eyes seemed to carry onto the ambient casting a dark shadow and a glacial feeling into the ambient which caused the hairs on the back of Reiji's neck to stand. So instead of insisting Reiji offered a small smile and simply closed the door as quietly and respectively as he could and ran away.

He made it to the entrance while sprinting and noticed that Yui was still immersed in conversation with the dark haired beauty. "I'm a brave boy, I'll march down there and introduce myself, those antisocial introverts are missing out." He turned to look down the hallway upset.

Before stepping out, he made sure his hat was on right before marching down. "Yuririn Tachibana!" He called out while making his way down, "you will now introduce me to this new friend-" as he got closer, he realized who the short haired female was. He couldn't contain a gasp, his hands shot up and covered his mouth, not to mention his eyes began to get watery.

Fara had stepped out, coming closer but Reiji was still frozen at the sight of her.

Yui was stifling a giggle. "You want me to reintroduce you?" She offered, she came to pat him on the back.

"Your hair!" He pointed out.

Fara rolled her eyes and Yui laughed, "I wonder how many more are going to point out the obvious." She patted Reiji on the back again, trying to spring him from his initial shock. "Well come on Rei-Rei don't you know how to say hello?" She gave him a push forward and that managed to turn his gears back into action.

Arms open wide, he grabbed Fara pulling her into another tight embrace. "Fa-chan I've missed you it's so nice to see you!" He picked her up and twirled her around but in that moment of happiness he recalled that he wasn't the only one waiting to see her. In his realization though he dropped Fara mid twirl, she landed seated on the grass. He apologized quickly helping her get to her feet, Yui shook her head at the sight. "Sorry Fa-chan but I remembered the others will want to see you," He grabbed her hand but again in mid walk to the entrance he remembered how rude the others were and he wouldn't let them off so easily. "But I'll make them pay for not coming with me…" He squeezed her hand and gave Fara a playful grin.

"Pay?" She looked at Yui who shrugged and looked just as confused as her but Reiji gave her another tug forward, she landed in an embrace with him again. "Yes Fa-chan you'll help me scare them!" He caressed the side of her cheek and grinned, "Oh sweet revenge!" He let go of her and pulled on her arm, "c'mon Fa-chan, you're the key component for this plan to work."

She then felt someone push her from behind. "Just go with it." Yui said just as playfully. Truly Reiji and Yui were the dynamic duo of energy, they haven't changed. Her legs began to move and they began to move ahead, up the stairs toward the dorms.

"You just want to see how this is gonna turn out." Fara pointed out to Yui.

Yui hummed in agreement. Reiji kept pulling ahead but they stopped a distance away from the first room of the male dormitory. "Let's scare Ran-Ran first!" He chimed gleefully in whisper, he couldn't contain the excitement. "I'll go in and then when I make this signal," he winked exaggeratedly at Fara, "you'll come in and give him a heart attack." He smiled.

Fara wasn't sure about his plan but she really did want to see her friend.

"Ran isn't the type to get surprised though." Yui and Fara said in unison.

"I'll prove you both wrong." He pointed at both of them menacingly, even though his threat was in actuality poor. "Here goes." He composed himself, giving his jacket a tug back into place and fixed his hat. He opened the door without announcement and he found Ranmaru in the same position he had been, cleaning his bass guitar on his bed.

Without looking up he dismissed the energetic brunette, "I said no Reiji and I won't say it again." He hissed at the end, letting him know that he wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"I know but, what if I told you this is the girl you've been waiting for." Even though Reiji's tone was playful there was something about what he said that rung him as odd.

The rocker stopped what he was doing and looked up, Reiji was giggling at his reaction. Not sure if he was joking or not he took his chance and got up but Reiji prohibited his passage, extending his arms blocking passage and clicking his tongue in disapproval. "No, no Ran-Ran you have to pay if you're gonna pass." Reiji held out his hand awaiting something in return but all he got was shoved out of the way.

"So he has a girlfriend? I thought that was against the rules?" Fara questioned Yui in whisper when Ranmaru popped his head out of his room and noticed the females deep in conversation.

He stepped out, trying to keep his nonchalant attitude in check but it was proving difficult. "Fara?" He breathed, he wasn't able to keep his voice calm as much as he wished especially when her soft gaze – her silver eyes met with his.

"Ranmaru it's good to see." He approached her but before he was close enough to try anything, Fara's hand shot up to shake his. He was confused by her reaction, "Yui told me about your girlfriend," she came closer to whisper in his ear, "and I'd rather not take my chances and cause problems for you. I know it must be hard for you to keep it a secret and all…" Fara shrugged looking uncomfortable.

Ranmaru took a step back, "no Fara-"

Yui quickly got between them and chuckled, "Fara I didn't get the chance to explain," She looked back at the silver haired rocker apologetically and then back at Fara, "that's what he calls his beautiful custom basses." Yui tried to soften the mood with a smile at the end but from the look of the stoic bad boy and the composer the moment had been ruined by the misunderstanding.

"Now this is awkward." Fara bit the bottom of her lip and her cheeks reddened.

"Way to ruin a reunion Yui." Reiji came to scruff up Ranmaru's hair, but his hand was grabbed and he avoided his touch, the misunderstanding had left him in a bad mood.

Reiji massaged his hand and grabbed ahold of Fara who couldn't even look at Ranmaru at this point. He ignored this fact and began to pull the composer knowing nothing else could be done for the moment. "The others will want to say hi and I can still make money out of this. Let's go!" Yui grabbed ahold of Fara's other arm and tugged.

"We'll talk later." Fara said before giving in and running ahead with the dynamic duo. She offered him a small smile before she left.

"Right…" Ranmaru said but she was already a far ways into the hallway, she wouldn't have heard him. He was now left alone and upset, he walked into the room and shut the door. He rested his forehead on the door, "that's not at all how it was supposed to go, damn it!" Frustrated he punched the wall of his dorm.

Fara couldn't help but look back as they ran toward the next dorm room. Reiji reviewed the plan again and then set off to take his _revenge_ while she waited a small distance away, outside with Yui.

Reiji laughed before he broke into Camus' room a second time, "MYU-CHAN!"

Camus put his book down and rose, he came to stand in front of the smaller male, bringing his dark aura with him as he spoke, "Oaf this is the last time I tolerate that outlandish behavior."

Reiji took a step back and put his hands in front of him in a gesture that he came in peace, he knew Camus wasn't going to play by his game. "Hear me out Myu, I have a visitor for you-"

He turned around not letting him finish. "I'm not in the mood." Camus pointed toward the door with his rod.

"She'll be heartbroken if you don't see her." Reiji pleaded.

He was being far more persistent than usual, "Kotobuki if this turns out to be a farce, you won't hear the end of it." He took a seat and tapped his finger on the table.

Reiji smiled and winked toward Fara. She slowly walked into the room, "Camus good to see you're as charming as ever." She smiled as she approached him.

He rose to his feet at once, a kind smile taking over his expression. "My lady Fara, you've returned. Beautiful as ever." He reached for her hand and brushed a kiss over it.

"Thank you and likewise. Also let me apologize about tea time." She smiled and nodded toward Reiji.

"It's not an issue and not at all your fault," he glared back at Reiji for only a second but his features quickly turned gentle again. "Now I have an excuse to have you over." He walked over to his guest chair and pulled it back offering her a seat.

"I'm flattered and I accept the invitation but if you don't mind it will have to wait until I'm settled in." She smoothed her hair back flattered by his invitation.

"It's not fair the Count has always had preferences." Yui pouted feigning jealousy, she really didn't care and noted that Camus was partial to Fara because she was in fact a noble lady on her mother's side.

"You two are still here? What nuisances…" Camus' eye twitched at Yui's comment but his friendly appearance didn't waver at all. He bowed to Fara respecting her wishes, "I will wait for you Fara." Besides he couldn't really converse with her properly with the two energetic characters in the room.

"Just as dramatic as I pictured it." They had all missed Fara in their own way but it was touching to Reiji just to see the reaction of each one.

"The Count is creepy when he's nice." Yui observed aloud, as she came to stand next to Reiji at the door. She mostly did this because she got a kick out of seeing Camus irritated.

"I can still hear you." He had been ticked and his façade with the others was slowly becoming visible to Fara but she giggled in response catching Camus off guard. The way he dealt with people was always in a proper way but he was never a match for the jokers.

Before Camus could recover his anger Reiji pulled Fara toward the door, "we've overstayed our welcome let's go Fa-chan!" Reiji gave a dramatic bow and Yui gave a curtsy before running out of the room with Fara.

"Now off to find Ai-Ai!" Reiji said grinning toward Fara. This would be his last chance to get revenge and he wouldn't mess it up.

Opening the door before he could speak Ai interjected, "I know Fara's here, you are exceeding the noise allowed in the dormitory so it was impossible not to know she was here." Reiji sighed in response and signaled Fara in, she felt bad for Reiji who was slumped on the floor in a defeated fetal position.

He ignored Reiji knowing his antics too well, he walked around him, a smile broadening as he saw her. "It's good to see you again Fara, three years is a long time. I'm glad to see your cheeks rosy again. It's a look that's always suited you, better said, it's a welcome sight."

Fara was surprised to see this amount of emotion on him but she nodded his way, "I'm just as glad to see you too."

"Let's commemorate this moment." Ai said opening his arms to her, "a hug lasting three minutes should suffice." He pulled her into a firm hug.

"You're far more talkative than before." Fara couldn't help the comment, Ai had usually spoken of his research and or data he collected, he always strived to be the best performer and hardly ever spoke if he enjoyed something. He seemed very changed and for the better, Fara warmed up in the hug but she still managed to give Yui a surprised look.

"It has everything to do with the people that surround me," He said seriously, "you have a sense of longing so in response I welcome you." His embrace tightened slightly

"Wow truly beautiful." Reiji's eyes were watery at the sight.

Yui came to kneel next to him trying to help him up in the process. "I agree, so much sentiment…"

"I know!" Reiji sprung to his feet, "why don't we have an all you can eat night to celebrate you're return, we can start now so it will be ready for dinner." He joined the hug, flashing them a grin.

"You just want to have a fifth meal today, don't you?" Ai said giving Reiji a smug look. Reiji usually had a good reason to do things and sometimes his plans were masked behind innocent looks.

"He got you there." Yui said joining the hug but she couldn't help but laugh at the statement.

"No I said celebration." Reiji argued but then his stomach growled so loud that the hug dismantled at the sudden scare. Though, the laughter intensified.

"Anyways I think it's a great idea." She felt very welcome by all of them and a dinner was a perfect opportunity to reminisce and enjoy new stories as well.

Moments later they were in the kitchen and began to raid the main fridge for any ingredients they could find. Ai and Reiji coordinated the dishes and desserts, soon the kitchen was filled with many aromas and some curious spectators.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay end of the chapter and I just gotta admit I love writing for Reiji, he's so fun.

The gangs got a big surprise waiting for them next chapter! Also you readers will be learning a lot more about the character Fara as the story progresses.

I appreciate all the support given to me on the first chapter. Much obliged for the review (Dragonmaster789), the favorites and follow! :D

Hope you guys stick with me on this journey! Till next update! :)

 _-roseimagine_


	3. Except You

So here we find ourselves in the 3rd chapter and the conflict starts. For what is a good story without troubles and surprises?

I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Except you…**

* * *

"Are you cooking my steak and chicken?" Ranmaru walked over to them and glared at the pan Reiji was currently stirring.

"Yeeesss!" Reiji said full of glee, purposely extending the word to show his enthusiasm. He even took the pan out of the fire to show Ranmaru how delicious, crispy and golden the fried chicken was looking.

Although he was immediately scolded by Ai, "don't wave the pan around, hot oil will spray and someone will end up with burn marks." Reiji quickly nodded and put the pan down on the stove and continued to stir.

Ranmaru didn't want to admit that it all looked really amazing, instead he was still a little bitter about not being asked permission to use his ingredients. Reading his expression, the dark haired composer approached him, "I'm sorry we didn't ask, it was a spontaneous idea." Fara said apologetically.

Ranmaru sighed and to show that he wasn't upset he took a couple of dishes from Fara and helped her set up the table. After two more trips the table was set up with everything from the variety of dishes to the napkins resting on the side of each table placement.

Fara went back to the kitchen and noticed that Camus was leaning against a pillar, silently watching them. She had the impression that during the cooking process they had become a little loud and somehow that chatter had reached Camus and perturbed him. "It's a welcoming dinner and well Reiji's got some news." She said hoping he wasn't too upset.

"Is that so?" Camus questioned but then he seemed to agree with the matter and smiled. "Any other occasion I wouldn't have condoned this behavior." He said reaching for her and brushing her hair out of her face.

She breathed out, forgetting what it was like to be around him. "We're sitting at the common room table if you'd like you could go take a seat," that's when she noticed Camus reach for her hand but at that same moment something pulled her back and she was standing behind Ranmaru.

He was in a defensive posture in front of her and with dismissive voice he spoke to Camus, "go take a seat. We have some things to finish here and knowing you-" He didn't finish the phrase and instead, he turned to face her, his silver hair swaying with his rapid turnaround. Encasing her hand in his rough one, he pulled her toward the kitchen. Camus glared as he took her away but had no choice but to head to the common room where he was soon followed by Ai and Yui.

"Make sure to leave room for me to sit next to Yui, you guys can dispute who will sit next to Fara among yourselves!" Reiji called out behind the first group who went to take a seat.

"Reiji?!" Fara exclaimed, she was shocked by his insinuation. She looked back at the rocker whose mismatched eyes seemed to have become far narrower than before.

Reiji was washing the last of the pots and pans while Ranmaru and Fara dried the utensils just for extra help.

"I'm being generous Myu-chan and Ran-chan can decide who will sit next to you. I spent all day with you Fa-chan but I know I have to share you at least once a day." He winked, his expression was of complete innocence.

She shook her head, "or I can sit in between them." _He creates conflict where there is an easy solution_ , Fara thought to herself.

Finally the kitchen was clean of all disarray and the joker, rocker and composer made their way to the table. Thankfully they hadn't taken too long and the food was still warm and a real delight both visually and aromatically. True to her word Fara sat between the Count and Ranmaru to avoid a possible conflict between the two.

"Pick any combination you like." Fara gestured the variety of plates crowding the table.

Each platter a collection of colors: meats to vegetables. Reiji was already helping himself to his creations, "don't forget to pass it around." Yui said trying to lower the plate Reiji was fixed on. He didn't respond as he was transfixed in serving his own plate with the majority of the karaage*. The conversation halted for a moment as they tried to keep Reiji from hogging the plates.

After succeeding and each one had a settled into their plate of food, the chatter began. "So what have I missed?" Fara questioned, she looked to each one to see who would answer.

Reiji finished swallowing and raised his hand excitedly, "I'll tell you, let's start with the news from today and work our way back-" He took a napkin that was offered to him by Camus, it really perturbed the refined male how Reiji was so messy. The lively brunette quickly cleaned the crumbs that were sticking to his face before speaking. "You know how I said we were celebrating two things?"

Fara nodded, she put her plate down, it was still half filled. She didn't want to continue eating just in case anything he said was upsetting.

"Well you're here and-" Reiji stood up preparing to be as dramatic as the news itself.

"Shining nominated us for the Triple S concert." Ai said, leaning back in his chair.

"No way! What a dream!" Fara smiled, this is the kind of opportunity Quartet Night deserved. She hadn't heard them sing together in a while but it was evident they had reached an understanding of each other as they were now seated together enjoying a meal, something that was impossible in the past.

"I wanted to tell her, that was underwhelming Ai-Ai…" Reiji slumped back in his chair, disappointed that his reveal was ruined.

"You spend too much time stalling and derailing things." Ai retorted. He was eyeing the soft mint pudding that was just across from him.

"I was getting to the point!" Reiji fought back, he took the mint colored pudding bowl from Ai. Though, he was then persuaded by Yui to give it back. He obliged and slumped back into his chair, pouting.

"No doubt Fara will be chosen to write our song." Camus said looking intently at Fara, gaining him a smile for the comment. Ranmaru also smirked her way but Ai looked pensive, as if he didn't agree completely with what had been said.

It had not been a coincidence that she had returned, she had received a message from Shining Agency saying that her assistance was necessary. In all her years away not one message had been written to her but suddenly she was now required. _Why else was I allowed back even though I was absent for such a long time? Idols and composers don't get this kind of opportunity._

"You're right it will probably be like old times." She didn't like to assume but she was positive that her return was for the sole purpose to be with Quartet Night. "What else?" She questioned and took her plate and began to munch on her food.

"We became seniors to the group known as Starish, you've heard of them right?" Ranmaru murmured as he took a fruit bowl as his dessert. She nodded in response.

This was the perfect chance for Reiji to jump back into the chat. "We each have two juniors except Myu-chan, _his personality is so bad they only gave him one to work with_." Reiji murmured the last bit only enough for Fara to hear. Although since Yui was right next to him, she couldn't contain the chuckle brewing in her throat, letting a hysterical laugh.

"Care to repeat those words Kotobuki?" Reiji and Yui froze mid laugh and both in an act of peace, more like to avoid a sermon, they smiled politely at Camus.

"Nothing, only that your personality is so amazing only one junior may carry it on." Yui added. Camus obviously didn't believe there sudden kindness but he let the argument go especially when he spotted a dish full of chocolate cookies.

"Aijima-kun is nothing like him, thank goodness. One icy Count is enough." Yui whispered to Fara, she struggled to keep from laughing at her own words.

"He's a prince actually." Reiji lowered his head to join in on the whispered exchange.

Ranmaru had become quite serious at the sudden mention of their juniors. With his finger he tapped the table repeatedly. "Starish is a handful," he began to say. The way he said this caught Fara's attention on how almost upset he looked. "They're presentations are impactful but-"

"They won't beat us." Quartet Night stated in one voice.

It was apparent that even though they had provided guidance to Starish, they were becoming a force to be reckoned with. She didn't believe they felt threatened by them but competitiveness would be a given between the groups. "I see…" Fara puzzled, her gaze meeting with each one. The determination each one held was what she liked about this group in particular, they would never go down without a fight, a damn good one at that. "Well, we should probably start thinking of the kind of song you guys want to perform at the Triple S." From her pocket she took out a small notebook and a miniature pen.

"You know they're holding a screening to see who really gets to perform." Yui pointed out, while she did believe that Quartet Night had a strong chance of winning she didn't want to undermine the other artists from around the country.

"Artists from all around Japan will gather and demonstrate all they have to offer on stage. There will be a wide variety of genres but 80% of the time the winning performance falls into the category of pop music…" Ai said thinking. He had a lot of data on different performers and the day of the preliminaries will be a day where master artist join for one purpose and that is winning.

"So we have an advantage and you guys said you weren't going to lose. Let's assume for the moment that you already have this won." Their determination was infectious, she couldn't remember when she had last felt this optimistic about something. The first word she scribbled onto the notebook was _willpower_.

"I like this way of thinking very much!" Reiji announced, he then got up to where Fara was, "let's have a dynamic song where I can wave my maracas around!" He shook his hands dramatically and began to do a strange dance.

She looked at each of them again, really analyzing the way they looked. While their personalities seemed to have gone through an evolution there was still a core trait they each had. "Dynamic like Reiji, majestic like Camus, strong like Ran and simply perfect like Ai. Those are the components the song must have, these are the distinctive traits you guys bring, it's the unique blend that defines Quartet Night." She had so much confidence at the moment, she knew she could write the winning song for them. She beamed at them and they felt her enthusiasm and care.

Before anything else could be said many voices could be heard down the hallway. The voices were getting closer and Fara picked up on a distinctive shrill, upset voice saying, "I can't believe what Shining is doing! On top of having Nanami-san write Quartet Night's song, he says we aren't ready?!" There were other voices trying to pacify the one who made the comment.

"We'll prove him wrong, we'll give everything we do 2000% effort and then he'll see." Another voiced.

"That's the right attitude, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, let's give it our best. We will create a revolution!" Then there was a unified shout of agreement.

That's when Fara's heart sank. She fell back into her seat, trying to recover her breath.

"Fara?" Ranmaru questioned, his face was just as surprised as hers but she was visibly the most upset one.

"You're song…" She breathed, "Her composition?" She said in a small voice. She knew things wouldn't be the same upon her return but this was beyond disappointing, it was crushing. Her mind screamed for her to run, to get out of this hurtful situation. Jolting back up she tried to make an escape but Ranmaru grabbed onto her forearm. "I'm sorry I lost my appetite." She excused herself weakly; he noticed tears falling, they were trapped behind her glasses. He didn't want to let her go but she struggled out of his grip and scampered away.

"Wait Fara!" Yui wanted to chase after her but since nobody moved she had to make sure. "You all heard what I did right?" No one moved or responded. "All of the words exactly? The ones that exclude Fara from writing-" She said frantically.

"Yes…" They interrupted solemnly.

"So Nanami-san is in charge of our song, I wonder…" Ai looked toward the hallway where Fara had disappeared through. Something told him that this was just the start of a long road of conflicts.

"And we have a group that dares to challenge us." Camus said, crossing his arms. Starish then came into the common room.

The first impression the group of seven had of their seniors was of celebration, not doubt for the nomination the chance to be a part of the front lining for the concert.

Something though struck Ichinose as odd. While the sudden stiff behavior from their Senpais concerned him, he noticed that there was an extra chair at the table including a half-eaten dish and a glass half empty of lemon tea.

* * *

What is a situation without a curveball? So the cat's out of the bag, honestly I wished there was more conflict for Nanami in the series, I know it mostly focuses on the guys but it would be interesting to see. Haruka's only problem is the guys (like she can't pick any of them) because she has no issue writing songs.

*Karaage: is a Japanese cooking technique in which various foods, most often chicken, but also other meat and fish — are deep fried in oil. It also happens to be Reiji's favorite food, not to mention he is said to be an amazing cook.

Anyways, I got to say I enjoy the conflict between Ranmaru and Camus, like I do want them to get along but watching them argue is so funny. Proof of that is the 1st episode of the fourth season.

You readers are in luck as more conflict is to come and what is a story without problems. I'm just repeating myself here, sorry...

A special thanks to all of you who have favorited and followed! Thanks so much for the reviews Dragonmaster789 and bunnyxstar!

Thank you all so much for your support with the story!

Till next update

 _-roseimagine_


	4. A Waning Muse's Light

Well I hope you all have had a nice start to this year!

Last chapter we were left with quite the predicament and I'll leave you all to continue reading! Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 4: A Waning Muse's Light

* * *

Cecil's attention had been derailed as he noticed his pendant begin to give off a green glow. The brewing conflict before him had faded into the background and he turned around, too entranced with trying to find the source his pendant was reacting to.

* * *

Fara had reached her room out of breath and upon entering, she closed the door brusquely making its hinges shudder. After locking it, she couldn't take another step, only managing to turn on her heels and slide along the edge of her door into a seated position. Her heart was still thudding in her chest, squeezing – aching, she brought her hand to her beating heart trying to pacify it, to no avail.

 _I wasn't as ready as I thought, I couldn't handle losing, not again._ She threw her glasses aside, letting a stream of fresh tears make their way down her cheeks, she couldn't halt them any longer. She was in her unlit room and somehow noticing the silhouettes of the unpacked boxes managed to make her feel even more miserable.

She had so much hope and it was all for not, she took a chance and it backfired her right into despair. A soft knock on the door brought her back, the thump on her door made her jump knocking over some boxes. "Hello? Is someone in there?" A voice she didn't recognize came to find her. She was so skittish at the moment that she couldn't help but think she had to flee. "Are you hurt?" The voice asked and began to tug on the door handle.

Fara kept taking steps back and soon her back was against a wall and she felt it react against her touch. The wall began to shift in place and opened a secret hallway. She grabbed onto the railings but she remembered that her glasses were somewhere in the mess and as she was about to go back and retrieve them the wall closed itself off to her. She cursed as now she had to make her way back without her glasses.

She had no choice but to push forward and the passage soon led her to a piano room. As she stepped closer she noticed it was an older model, her hands traced the surface of the keys and it soothed her somewhat.

She walked ahead, her tears clearing and her vision too, she was able to see a door leading outside. She tread cautiously as she could mostly see things nearest to her but a little farther from her arms reach, things began to look a little hazy. Good thing her memory of this place was still mostly intact as it served as her second home for a little more than three years prior to her leaving.

The walk was quiet except for the sole crunching of her boots on the gravel path and after a while she reached the crystalline pavilion, with the equally brilliant stream running along its borders. She took a seat on the edge of the pavilion and grabbed a pebble from the border and threw it into the water. Seeing the effect the small pebble she threw, how it disturbed the calm water making ripples, she drew the comparison of the news she received: how easily one phrase, could stir the thoughts in her mind.

"Another Muse?" A voice broke the quiet flow of her playing with the stream. It was the same voice that had come looking for her back at the dorm. He came closer and as he did she was able to make out his features.

Dark brown hair, luminous emerald eyes and warm sun kissed skin were the features that popped at first glance. Then she grasped that there should be no one in this area. "What? Who – I didn't expect anyone to be here so late at night." She stood up and took a step back, her hands also shot up reflexively to her face and wiped the residue of tears.

"I didn't thinks so either considering the rules but," He stepped closer leaving almost no room between them, he had a strange glowing gem in his hand and he brought it close to her face. "I was seeking the person this pendant was reacting to - it seems to be you." The bright green light emitting from the crystal then began to flicker, he hummed surprised. "No doubt about it, but it's fading." He then looked at her very concerned, his gaze focusing intensely on her.

She could feel her cheeks heating up in embarrassment, what he said was so strange and the distance between them was very close and within it all she didn't know him. "Who are you?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry I was so caught up with this; my name is Cecil Aijima crowned Prince of Agnapolis and you are?" He took a step back and gave a small bow to her.

 _Camus' junior, no kidding, he is a prince_. "I'm Fara Hakuryu," she was unsure if she should bow but in the end she offered a curtsy to him. "I'm a composer to-" she bit her lip, "just composer and idol pending..." She smiled playing her sorrow off, it was embarrassing enough to be seen with trails of fresh tears on her face in front of a guy she just met and she wasn't going to continue.

"You're going through an extreme sadness right now, your light is fading. Don't let it happen." He resumed and closed the distance between them, his eyes just inches away from her own making what he said resound within her.

"What are you talking about?" She didn't shy away from this nearness, wanting to meet this answer head on as she did any challenge. It sounded like Cecil knew exactly what had transpired, what her soul had gone through and his words had the cure to her aching being.

He stepped back and smiled, he walked to the opening of the pavilion, where the sky was so visible, the stars seemed almost obtainable. "I thought all the original Muses had ascended but now I see that some still dwell on Earth." She blinked still not understanding where he was taking this conversation but decided to keep quiet to see where he would take it. "The Goddess Charis had many daughters, three of them were the most beloved, compelling – Muses: Mus Itus who was gifted with graceful movement, Mus Lyra who created melodies that brought happiness to all and Mus Pecten…" He stared at her before continuing, "You resemble her, the goddess of lyric, words that reach the heart." In fact back at the palace in Agnapolis there is a painting resembling the favorite Muse sisters and be it by coincidence or fate Fara along with Yui and Nanami resembled the famed goddesses.

"Well that's nice and all but I still don't understand." It was a beautiful story and it was nice of him to tell her of her similarities to a beautiful and talented Muse but she still had those questions, that throbbing in her chest.

"If there is something you want, fight for it. The Muses didn't stop until they were heard and all enjoyed the art they brought. I, like them fight for what I want." He reached his hand into the sky and from where she stood it looked as if a star had rested into his palm. He closed his hand giving the impression that he had caught it.

 _Nothing is set, when things are meant to be there is always a way…_ but that means going against a composer she has yet to meet and maybe that would upset certain people. It shouldn't matter though being a composer and or idol was competitive, risky business to begin with, there would always be a winner and a loser. A true failure though, would be to never try at all.

Cecil smiled as he noticed the resolve cross Fara's once sad features. He noticed how high the moon now was and with that how late it had become. "I should be going back, we were thinking of a plan when I became distracted." She turned to look at him and nodded, "I don't think you should be here alone, considering the hour."

"I won't stay long, I have a lot to ponder still. Besides, I know the grounds very well so I won't get lost." She leaned against the railings of the pavilion, taking a more relaxed posture. "I'll see you around Cecil-kun."

"I'd like that, goodnight Hakuryu-sama." He offered another smile before turning to leave.

She continued to look at the starry scenery until she felt serene and calm enough to go back. Fara remembered then how she left in such a scramble and how she must have worried her friends with her reaction. She decided not to dwell any longer and started back on the path to return to the agency.

"Fight for what I want." She hummed as she finally reached the doors but instead of heading back to her room she decided to visit Shining Saotome's office. She had enough valor now to let him know she would do all in her power to be chosen as head composer for the Quartet Nights Triple S audition.

She knocked on the door and after her third knock the door clicked giving her passage. "Ms. Hakuryu, I've been waiting for you to show up at my office all night." Saotome sat at his master chair with a strange, serious look crossing his features as opposed to the grin he always carried. He gestured her to take a seat across from him.

She crossed her arms over herself, "I apologize for not being in the best disposition to show up, I heard the news and it didn't sit well with me Shining." She inhaled slowly so her breath wouldn't become sharp as it coursed through her neck into her lungs. "I would have questioned why you took this decision; somehow you seem to know best but this time I'll prove you wrong, I'll change your mind." Each word from that sentence becoming more firm than the last, restoring her confidence.

"There's always been a good fight in you." His signature grin came back. Shining was always a fan of contest, rivalries and getting to be a spectator of the events gave him joy because these competitions brought the best out of the performers.

"After all, I am Quartet Night's original composer and I don't take lightly to my position being usurped." She stated things the way she saw them, holding nothing back.

"I'm sure you then question why I permitted your return after all this time." He stood up and began to pace around the room. "While I don't doubt your talent even after being absent all this time I did find a better occupation for you." As if the light in the room focused on Shining making his news all the more dramatic.

"And that is?" Fara felt her heart squeeze in response, _what in the world had he planned?_

"You will act as a professor at Saotome Academy!" He later explained in a theatrical fashion that it wasn't just any teaching position, she would be in charge of guiding the students with less than favorable grades back into progress. "I expect these students to become exceptional talent by the time you're done with them."

If this was the opportunity to prove herself great again; this would be a challenge but not one she would step down from. "I accept and you'll see. I'll make you all see."

"Good," he let out a hearty laugh. Shining knew she was meaning to impress everyone: present and especially past.

* * *

The next morning Fara awoke early and antsy to get ready for her first day as a professor. Putting thought into her outfit, she made sure to look serious enough but not to overdo it. Leaving her room with a bag in hand she ran into Yui who was jogging toward the exit when she noticed Fara dressed and ready.

Yui was about to demand an explanation but noticing Fara so clean and ready made her halt any bombardment of questions. Instead she greeted her and then the composer began to explain what had transpired during her night and how last night's conversations brought her up to this point. "Not what I expected at all." Fara finished commenting.

"I was really worried about you yesterday, we all were but I'm glad you're okay." She smiled, this was the Fara she knew, the one who was positive and centered. She didn't know Cecil's advice would have such an impact on her distraught friend. She knew she had to thank him and that he would be the one to go to if she needed advice.

Fara gestured Yui to the kitchen as she wanted a bite to eat before she headed off.

"I didn't mean to worry any of you." Fara shook her head and made a mental note to apologize to Quartet Night for her blinded tantrum.

"Well that's okay, we're all still pretty shocked but-" Fara raised her hand to stop her.

"I'll win my spot back." They couldn't go against Shining's wishes unless he let himself be swayed upon seeing the effort of the individual in question.

"I'm sure you will and this teaching position will help. Being one is fun, I would know." Yui patted Fara on the back. "You have to encourage them often and watch over them, remember it takes a little more time for others." With the right nurturing her students would find their path.

"Time I can't afford." If memory served the Triple S evaluation was a little more than a month away. On top of that she had to write a song worthy of Quartet Night, she couldn't waste any time.

"You should get going and I gotta go too. Ran-chan is probably outside waiting for me." Fara gave her a confused expression, "we run laps around the courtyard together in the morning." Yui quickly explained.

Fara's expression cleared immediately, "Of course you do... like what else would it be…" She chuckled, _why had she thought different to begin with?_

Yui eyed her, "anyways, good luck!" With one more pat to her friend's back the dancer leapt away.

Fara walked around the kitchen looking for something to eat and she stumbled upon a basket with an array of colorful fruits. An especially red apple caught her eye and she took it. Taking a bite from it and while initially sweet the taste became sour, her face morphed with displeasure.

She looked up hearing footsteps nearing the area and from the small opening in the kitchen hall she saw someone run past. Short strawberry color hair bouncing behind the girl as she ran. "That must be…" Her legs urged her to follow.

At the end of the hall she was meeting with someone. Unmistakably so, because of all the talk surrounding her, the jolly looking girl was Haruka Nanami. The male she was meeting with was wearing a smile, Tokiya Ichinose was glad to see his composer.

* * *

 **AN:** Oh just when things seemed to get a little better they don't.

Don't worry Fara will meet Starish soon enough. Though first she needs to meet the flunking student and what a rollercoaster that will be, more on that next chapter.

Also I have a poll on my profile on my page. Vote for you're favorite UtaPri band, this is just for fun!

A special thanks to all of you who have favorited and followed! Thanks so much for the reviews Dragonmaster789 and animefreak112097!

Thank you all so much for your support with the story!

Till next update

 _-roseimagine_


	5. The Art Of Teaching

Ready to read the next chapter?! Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Art Of Teaching**

* * *

If she stared any longer at this scene her day would be ruined. Though if she decided to interrupt, she'd be late and knowing how impulsive she could be an argument could possibly ensue. Fara didn't want to risk her status, a rank that if went any lower she would be out of the game, her chance to rise again would be lost. The composer looked away and quietly took a step back, turning to walk the other way. "Our time to meet will be soon enough."

There was an exit inside the kitchen and she decided to take that route. This door led to the backyard of the agency, the yard consisted of a track and a multiuse court in the center. She noticed Ran and Yui trying to outrun each other, they also noticed her and waved. Fara waved their way and was glad that she was far enough away from them so they wouldn't notice the uncertainty in her gaze.

Briefcase and the half eaten apple in the other hand she walked on the path toward Saotome Academy.

It was still fairly earlier and she arrived to her designated classroom, about forty minutes prior to classes starting. Seeing the chairs, the piano among other instruments in the empty classroom and her desk; the realization that she was to teach made her nervous. All other inner conflicts disappearing for the moment.

She went to take a seat; posture straight, trying to feel worthy of the large desk. She understood that preforming in front of others was one thing, all you had to do was know your song and preform with your own unique flare, not that things always ran smoothly during a presentation but teaching consisted of hundreds of unpredictable events.

Fara took another breath, and tried to remember who her teacher had been and what had transpired during her first day. "That was a long time ago…" She murmured to herself, she rested her head on the desk and pondered. She had looked at her attendance sheet the night prior, her class consisted of only six students which wasn't a big number and the issues they were going through weren't so extreme that she couldn't handle it, _she hoped…_

Her pensiveness state was interrupted by a rowdy bell ring and chatter arose just outside her door. She jolted up from her desk, fixed her jacket and went to open the door, most of the students seemed surprised as they saw her but they all quickly made it inside and sat down all except one with a smug expression who took his time finding a seat on purpose.

She closed the door and gave them a smile. "Welcome and good morning to all of you, I'm Fara Hakuryu and I'll be your mentor during this revaluation course which like the name states, will help you all get back on track." They were all looking at her, although some gazes were less interested than others. "Now, I want us all to be acquainted so I want you to one by one stand up, introduce yourself and say your hope for achievement in this class." It was something typically done on the first day of class, none should be too embarrassed to speak about themselves as the group was small. She really wanted to get to know them, she wanted to help, wanted to do the best job possible.

One of the males soon stood up and looked around the room trying to make contact with each individual in the room. "I'm Kazuhiko Hashira, I'm a composer… well…" he looked at his shoes for a moment and then at Fara who nodded, encouraging him to continue. "And I want to have more confidence in myself when I write, I don't want to second guess myself so often or stress." He sat down quickly and let out a breath.

"Well I hope I can help Kazuhiko-kun." She smiled at him and he responded with a nervous smile.

After that, she waited for someone else to speak but one male seemed to be looking at something in his bag, another female seemed to be reading through some things while having her headphone's on. Two other girls seemed too shy to even look up at her and the last boy who entered the room was looking at her with the same displeased expression he had entered the room with. Kazuhiko was the only one who seemed to be paying attention to her.

This stirred her displeasure with the entire idea of her teaching, she had patience with writing music and working with others, she would help only if they wanted it. She snatched the records of the students that were in her class from her desk. Looking them over with picture an name and the issue they were currently having.

First she approached the male that was looking through his bag, "what's in there?" He shrugged and she noticed that inside was a rather large mirror and magazines on style. His record stated that he did have a knack for singing but he often didn't show up to class and that he had been seeing different girls during his skipping. "Jun Seki, why are you an idol? I hope it's really because you love singing and it's not because of the money, fame or the people who follow you." He closed his bag and settled it down slowly. "Is it the girls Jun?" He didn't answer but she got his response from his silence.

From the corner of her eye she could tell that everyone's genuine attention finally lay on her and she approached the irritated boy and took a glance at the file on him and she nodded while staring down at him, "Akio Ogami, we then have you." She adjusted her glasses, "Coming to us from Class S and much like myself a composer and idol, only not because things are half finished with you." He had a remarkable record but then one day his personality just soured and his grades suffered for it.

He slammed his hands on his desk and stood up. He was the same height as her, his glaring hazel eyes met her silver ones. "I'm not going to listen to you sermon me!" He snapped.

"Really then why did you show up this morning in the first place?" His expression finally changed and he looked at her wide eyed. "If you really didn't want to be here you wouldn't be, so something is still driving you." He opened his mouth to say something but his voice stilled. Instead, almost as a reflex of losing the argument his body lowered back into a seated position. She caught a glimpse of shame cross his expression and that made her look soften toward him. "I hope in time you'll let me know what it is." She added, her voice matched her gaze.

She walked back to the front of the class, "things don't always work out, and so you must be ready." It wasn't Fara's intention to sound pessimistic but it was the truth, it was from her personal experience. "For I can only teach you so much, guide you all to a certain point but, the makings of an idol and or composer fall solely if you desire it and work hard." She placed the files back on her desk and turned back to look at her students, "with that said, I hope we now understand ourselves." There was no hesitation in anyone's nod, "good let's get started then." She smirked.

Just like in the beginning, Fara made pairs. Based on their reports an areas of need, each pair would support the others faults. "Idol's need support and composers need it to. You will be a team, believe in each other."

The Teams ended up as followed: Kazuhiko Hashira who was a lacking composer but cheery ended up with the shy twins Shiori and Yori Umehara who, had a great ability for writing lyrics and great harmony. Momo Imai who was a composer who had trouble writing anything that wasn't a ballad was paired up with Junk Seki the conceded idol but even with those faults he was considered very talented and adaptable. Finally the broody composer/idol Akio Ogami wasn't left out from pairing but rather Fara herself wanted to look after him. She was pretty sure of her decision but if changes needed to take place with these pairs they would.

When they were all setup Fara handed them a sheet of paper with their first assignment, she explained it as they looked it over, "for your first project I want you to write a song together and be able to perform it by the end of the week." The pairs exchanged glances, "think of ideas and bring those thoughts to class. I want you all to work here, I want to see your progress first hand."

The bell soon wrung dismissing the class, they seemed relieved to be out for the day and so was she. She went to sit at her desk and sighed, she hoped the heavy air enveloping the class would disperse and everyone would improve and become more comfortable.

She looked over the classroom again and decided that some changes needed to be made. She headed out to find one of the staff members for assistance when someone called out to her from behind, "Fara Hakuryu!" She heard someone scream her name. Turning around she saw a familiar face making his way to her, wearing his classic, bombastic wig and flashy wear. "How is it that you haven't greeted me yet!?" He reached out to her and gave her a firm hug. "You took long enough coming back…"

"Ringo-sama!?" Fara exclaimed. She was so surprised to see him, but it was obvious their paths would cross considering they both taught at the Academy now.

"Sama? We're both teachers, there's no need for that now, besides the honorific makes me sound older." He feigned anger as he wasn't that much older than her, so they could speak to each other on a peer to peer level.

"Alright then, just Ringo-san." She respected him a great deal, so at least she should add some sort of respect while directing herself toward him, he had been her go to fashion advisor when it came to performances, so her respects were due.

Ringo only tightened the hug, Fara had no choice but to endure his tight embrace. The composer though, had failed to see a tall ginger haired man standing a small ways in front of her. Only when she made eye contact did he speak.

"Good to see you Fara." He plopped his large hand over her head and tussled her hair. He then put his other hand on Ringo trying to signal him that hug time was over.

"Ryuuya-sama?!" Finally released from the constricting hug, she bowed gratefully towards Ryuuya. "How good to see you too." She had gone to Saotome Academy and was fortunate enough to land herself in All-star S course which Ryuuya had taught, he had been very kind and wise while giving advice and much like Ringo he had her respect.

"The news of you teaching here travels fast." Fara was a well-known Idol so her presence in the Academy would be rumored by the student and all the more with the course she was designated to. Ryuuya and Ringo had been informed by Shining this morning of her presence in the Academy but they had been too busy this morning that they hadn't the chance to greet her until now.

Ringo grabbed onto Fara's arm and began to pull, "we can catch up now!" He tugged her down the hall toward the professor's lounge. "Besides we can now talk about teaching, how exciting!" His smile full of glee at having another friend to talk to.

Ringo, Ryuuya and her, though mostly Ringo spoke almost all afternoon. Giving her tips and tricks of how to deal with students. While she did appreciate his advice, halfway through the conversation her stomach gave her a reminder that the apple she ate wasn't enough to carry her through half the day. She couldn't really bring herself to interrupt Ringo, he was inspired and so she sat it out trying to concentrate but to little avail.

After the long talk she resumed what she had initially set out to do before the afternoon chat. She called in some staff assistance and left orders on how she wanted the classroom reorganized. Again, she wanted everything covered, to show her dedication, how she gave everything she had into this project.

Once that was accomplished and she was happy with the arrangements she sped toward the Agency. Her hunger winning over, she had decided to head out from the Academy to a coffee shop but as she reached into her bag for her wallet, it was missing. She had no choice but to return to her dorm for it, _of course she had to forget something on her first day._ She reach her room and found her wallet resting on her desk, snatching it she walked out, it would take less time to reach a shop than to cook something for herself, she didn't have the patience currently.

Her pace hastened, as the Agency's exit was nearby but as she walked through the last hall, a particular aroma reached her, beckoning her into the kitchen. Mindlessly she followed the sweet smell which led her to an array of simmering pots that decorated the stove; warm an inviting, she approached them curiously. "Wow this smells great." She smiled as she noticed the assortment of vegetables and meats being cooked.

"I appreciate the compliment and you're welcome to have some butterfly." She quickly looked up to stare at the owner of the voice. He had an apron on and his strawberry blonde hair was tied back enabling his piercing blue eyes to look at her, everything about him screamed alluring.

* * *

 **AN:** I just realized, Fara has mostly spent her time in the kitchen in these past chapter, lol. She's always hungry :D

I am happy to say next chapter Fara meets Starish and the events of the third season will begin to show up too. Also more on the revaluation class members too.

If you can leave a review, I'd love to know your thoughts! And a big thanks to all my readers, those of you who favorite and follow! A special thanks to animefreak112097 for your review! :D

Also I have a poll on my page, vote for your favorite UtaPri band, just for fun!

Have a great day and till the next update.

- _roseimagine_


	6. Starish's Inquiries

So as promised this chapter is the introduction of our happy, go lucky band STARISH! This chapter was kind of a challenge considering there are eight guys in the same scene and you have to give them all their dialogue space but it was fun nonetheless.

Also another thing I wanted to clarify for this story most everyone from each band has an admiration for Nanami they are not in complete love with her like in the series (Haruka's for sure love interests are Tokiya and Otoya,) its still an open romance and flirting will happen. :)

Now that - that's out of the way enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Starish's Inquiries**

* * *

"Thanks…" She murmured still embarrassed to be found admiring the pots and its contents. That and she was wondering why in the world he referred to her as a butterfly.

He had a sensual smile even as he lowered the stove fire. Immediately his luminous eyes settled back on her. "I haven't seen you around here before but…" He took a step closer to her to get a better look at her face, "you do look familiar, a lady such as yourself, how could I forget?" He smoothed his hair back but then offered her his hand, "I apologize if my words made you uncomfortable but compliments are always due before introductions. My name is Ren Jinguji and you are?"

She didn't get the chance to even take his hand when an angry voice interrupted them. "Ren!" A male with sapphire colored hair an equally piercing eyes glared towards Ren, "I'm sorry miss he - you're-" When he settled his gaze on her, he was stunned so much in fact that he was unable to articulate any other words.

Again she was about to speak but two other figures presented themselves into the room. "Great foods ready I'm starving!" The smaller of two blondes said excitedly. The taller blonde with forest colored gaze hidden behind glasses hesitated in his tracks as he noticed Fara.

Looking at her loose shirt and especially long sleeves and how it flowed at her attention settled on him, he was stunned, "Oh it's a butterfly fairy, how beautiful!" The large giddy blonde dashed in her direction, arms wide ready to embrace her but the blunette quickly moved Fara out of the way and instead used the smaller blonde as her shield. The taller male rammed right into the shorter one with such force that they managed to smack into a nearby cupboard. The smaller male grabbed his head with irritation as he looked at the one with glasses "Natsuki, what the heck!? Geez my head! Get a grip man!" He reprimanded.

"Sorry Syo-chan," He looked unfazed about hitting the shelf head first. Instead his concern went into his empty crossed arms expecting to have someone in his hold, "where is she?" He said looking around until he saw her somewhat shielded behind the dark-blue haired male. The smaller blonde caught sight of her too; just like her he had probably been too entranced by the smell of the food to see her.

"Sorry your appearance had me in a stir." The wavy haired male smiled, "very nice to meet you I'm Natsuki Shinomiya." He waved to her from the ground.

"And I'm Syo Kurusu!" The other boy said, he was looking away from her, she noticed he was blushing it was perhaps due because of the scene they caused more than anything else.

Fara was about to try once again to introduce herself to everyone but before she could utter any words she was cut short by another male who entered the kitchen. "What was that crashing noise?" A boy in red ran in concerned but his answer came upon seeing Natsuki and Syo on the floor.

Behind the boy in red came a familiar face. "Oh Hakuryu-sama it's good to see you." Cecil approached her with a smile. She greeted him and she noticed that all eyes were on them. Cecil seemed to notice, that the others were awaiting answers and one of them being who she was. "Everyone, this is Fara Hakuryu, Fara this is Starish!"

"Nice to meet you all." Fara kept her smile as the introduction proceeded.

They all bowed respectfully but then sharp eyes settled on the two in question, "how did you two meet?" Natsuki's green eyes widened inquisitively, he stood up finally and came to tower of the pair.

"We met last night." Cecil said cheerfully.

Ren stepped forward to voice everyone's thought, "what do you mean you met her last night? What were you doing Ceshii?" Ren raised an eyebrow to insinuate that Cecil could be hiding more things where she was concerned.

Fara met Ren's provocative expression with a stern one, wanting to dismantle his suggestion, "I was walking and I happened to bump into Cecil-kun." She adjusted her glasses, a habit she demonstrated when something irritated her.

"At no moment of the night did I notice you leave." Syo scratched his head, thinking back on last night.

"Maybe because you were the most riled one out of all of us due to our discussion." The boy with the fiery hair suggested causing Syo to look self-conscious. Fara looked at him and he gave a nervous laugh, "I haven't introduced myself, I'm Ittoki Otoya…" The way he avoided her immediate gaze gave her the notion that he was intimidated by her.

Her trail of thoughts dissipating when the boy in blue presented himself to her, "It's very nice to meet you Hakuryu-sama I'm Masato Hijirikawa." He held out his hand to her and she took it giving his hand a firm shake. "I can't believe it's really you." She heard him murmur under his breath.

"How do you know her Masa?" Ren came to hang over Masato's shoulder wanting to inquire on the interest he had for her.

He shook Ren off his shoulder with an irritated expression border-lining bewildered, he answered, "she's a composer and idol. She writes some of the best piano instrumentals I've ever heard," a blush began to rise to his cheek, his mole nearly disappearing with the red tinting them as he confessed his admiration. "She's also friends with Kurosaki-senpai."

"How do you know that?" Everyone asked in unison but Syo's exclamation overshadowed everyone else's.

"I saw a picture of them once," this comment made Ren's smile grow. "by accident." Masato added quickly knowing Ren's ever changing expressions suggested naughty behavior of the person in question.

Fara knew which picture he was referring to and it made her smile to know that Ran had it somewhere possibly visible. "I appreciate the compliment and timing Masato." Fara said turning her gaze from Masato to the glamorous cook.

Ren chuckled knowing she cited to their initial encounter. Though he wasn't one to give up easily, banter was his forte after all. "Will you still be eating with us? I do-"

"Ren could you stop flirting, let's eat already!" Syo interrupted them by bringing his bowl over to the stove.

"Nanami-san and Tokiya should be here already!" Natsuki said aloud, he was seated at a small two-person table, a finger tapping on the table while his stare was directed at the opening connecting the hallway and the kitchen.

Fara hadn't realized but at the mention of those names her legs had already carried her to the kitchen exit that led to the garden. "Hakuryu-sama where are you going?" Cecil questioned.

She tried not to give into her anxiety, she refused to meet them here, _it simply wasn't time_. She deliberated which reasonable excuse to use, "I just remembered I have to get some things ready for my class tomorrow and other things." She tried to keep her voice from shaking, she masked it with a chuckle at the end of her pretext.

"Class?" The boys questioned again in perfect unison.

She kept her eyes on the hallway as she answered, "I'm a professor at Saotome Academy, currently…"

"Wait how do you know Kurosaki-senpai?" Cecil asked. She looked at each of the males and saw them all open their mouths simultaneously, one curiosity overshadowed the next but she felt so overwhelmed that she heard nothing they asked.

Until she felt someone place something in her hands, "If you really have to be somewhere I guess we'll see each other around Hakuryu-sama." Masato said somewhat disappointed. She looked at her hands and noticed a bag containing blue Tupperware shielding the delicious meal Ren had prepared.

"Of course." She answered Masato with a smile. She was thankful his words seemed to have halted all the others inquiries.

"Don't be shy and swing by the kitchen every now and then lady." Ren winked at her. She rolled her eyes at him in a playful manner.

"See you all around then," she waved and exited the door but not before hearing the beginning of the new conversation regarding Natsuki and Ittoki, something about them being involved in a play of sorts.

Fara walked around the garden but decided it was too sunny outside for her and decided to head back inside to her dorm to eat. She walked along the building trying to find another entrance which she eventually did. It lead to one of the main hallways, the division between the girls and boys dorm. She peeked her head out to make sure no one was in sight. There was a large window at the end of the hall and she didn't stare for so long in that direction, the sun's rays still pouring powerfully into the hall. "The hall's clear." She sighed relieved.

She took a confident step ahead and turned to the stairs. She could no longer see the hallway but someone could still see her, someone had seen her. The sun had managed to mask the person walking down the hall, Fara continued to climb the stairs unbeknownst that he was catching up to find out – Tokiya wanted to see if she was the same girl from his past.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay so there we have it, Starish met Fara check! :)

The meeting between Fara and Tokiya looms over once again, will they meet or not yet?

Writing the guys from Starish was fun especially Ren, that big flirt, love him! Which one could be Fara's possible love interest in Starish?

Let me know your thoughts on the story so far! And a big thanks to all my readers, those of you who favorite and follow! A special thanks to Dragonmaster789 for your review! :D

Also I still have a poll on my page, vote for your favorite UtaPri band, just for fun! So far Quartet Night's winning!

Till the next update.

- _roseimagine_


	7. Bright Road

Hello readers, so here we have a bit of a longer chapter. I'm trying to step up the updating rate to two chapters of this per month. I know waiting is a little bit of a bummer and I'm sorry I take a little longer.

Anyways last chapter was left on bit of a mysterious note so I'll let you all jump in, enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Bright Road**

* * *

"It couldn't have been Fara but-" Tokiya had followed behind the girl at a safe distance, she had entered her room and he neared the door. He checked to see if there was a sign with the name of the room's owner near the entrance but there was none. He held his fist indecisively against the door but then gave it two quick taps. There was no answer, so he gave it another two knocks but again nothing.

"Watcha doing Tokiya-chan?" Yui asked, eyeing him closely.

"Yui-san do you know who this room belongs to?" Maybe she had a better idea considering she was in the room next door.

"Hmm," She began to puzzle her chin, "I don't know. I think a girl just moved in recently but again, I don't know." She gave him a smile, "anyways you can get in trouble for being in the girl's dorm area Tokiya-chan."

"Right," he looked at the door, "I'll be on my way then Yui-san." He excused himself but you could hear him sigh as he left through the stairs, whether it was relief or disappointment, she couldn't tell considering how serious and unexpressive Tokiya could be.

Regardless she leaned over on Fara's door and wiped the sweat forming on her hairline, "that was a close one." She muttered, she had honestly been really nervous for Fara's sake. The Composer had managed to avoid Tokiya even though she was hanging out with the people that saw him every day, it was a miracle of sorts. Yui had no doubt Tokiya would figure it out or they would cross paths eventually and it would be up to Fara then; how she would care to solve her past with him.

Meanwhile, Fara had been enjoying the view from the secret room she had found the night before. She had found the gimmick that lead to it and opened to her room once again, making her realize how useless she could be without her glasses.

"Peace at last." The room was quite dusty but she had brought some cleaning tools and had managed to clean the piano's bench. She had a bad habit of sitting at the piano's bench for anything she did, be it eating and or writing, never really caring for a desk. She sat comfortably and undid the container lid, revealing the tasty food she had been given. "Ren's a great cook." She couldn't help but say as she finished taking the first bite. Besides that, she smiled remembering each Starish member.

She finished eating and looked around, the room was empty except for the piano. It was dusty and had seen better days; so she would make an effort to clean it. She touched the keys and began to play a simple song, some notes were off, she would have to tune it.

Fara didn't want to have a piano in her room as it proved too distracting causing her insomnia as all she wanted to do was write and play and now with being a teacher it had enough power to distract her from her job. She turned back to look at the dusty piano, it was a classic model but she knew it still had some songs left in him, "I'll have you fixed in no time old timer."

After musing to herself, she realized she had no idea where she was. The agency was huge, she knew there were hallways she never walked and decided to figure it out. First, she looked around the room itself: there were two doors, one leading to the garden which she had already traversed and a small door leading out. When she opened the main door she noticed that there was a pillar hiding the door from view. Fara stepped out a little further, to her left the hall didn't stretch much farther and then became a dead end. To her right there was small walkway connecting to another hallway and coming from the other side she heard voices. She hid behind the pillar and then saw a group of boys cross straight ahead not even noticing this hallway. "This is the boys' dorm, this piano room connects us." She stepped back into the room closing the door quietly. No one seemed to notice it, _how fortunate_. Noting that it was time to get back to her own room she walked back to the false wall, activating it to get back to her room; she had to begin working on her material for the next class.

Each day went by the same: getting her notes and lecture ready for her class the next day, teaching, going back to her dorm and trying to work on her own music pieces.

Before she knew it Friday had come, she had been a professor for a full school week, she was surprised to have gotten through the week without any disturbance beside the fact of being wary of who came and went through the dorm.

Fara had gotten up just as early as the other days and set off to the Academy but as she was leaving someone called out to her. "Oi Fara!"

She turned to find the source of the voice and found it to be Quartet Night's broody bad boy. She stopped walking, letting him catch up to her. "Ran good morning." The way he ran made her believe he was being chased, she peered over his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"I just need some quiet." He sighed; he gave nothing away.

"RAN-RAN WHERE ARE YOU!?" Fara heard the unmistakable, giddy voice belonging to Reiji.

"He's up early." Fara said surprised, he usually awoke during the late morning just as energetic but he wasn't a _morning_ person.

"Yeah and too loud at such an hour, let's go." He grabbed her hand and begun to tug forward leaving the noise Reiji was making behind as they made their way further from the Agency's main entrance.

They walked together, he held onto her hand as he guided her ahead and she couldn't help but blush. Trying to mask her embarrassment she started up another conversation not knowing if he was planning to walk all the way to the Academy with her this way. "The garden is big enough, you'll be able to hide from him for a while, he might even give up." She said looking around; anything to get her to avoid concentrating on her wrapped hand.

He let go of her and mirrored her, also looking at the surrounding garden but he shook his head. "I don't think so, he's too persistent. I'll just walk with you to the Academy, he'll never guess I'm there." He began to walk again, with a slight urgency in his step.

She also picked up her pace to be able to walk side by side. "Why are you hiding from him in the first place?" She found it amusing that even after all this time he couldn't handle Reiji.

"He wants to sing a duet, brace yourself he's gonna ask for a song from you." He sighed. Then his gaze settled intensely on her, "knowing how he can easily manipulate you he might ask you to persuade me into it and then he might ask for a solo too." He rolled his eyes, only imagining the strife that might come to pass.

She laughed at his assumption, "you're right about that but I'll take your feelings into consideration Ran." His gaze met hers for a moment but then he looked away as if dismissing her words. She laughed and she couldn't help but continue smiling as she realized why Reiji might want another solo. "Another song he can sing to Yui." She had written him a few songs prior and each one he had said was for Yui, his persistency was admirable in her eyes.

"What an idiot." Ranmaru commented, "he can't date her 'cause of the rules, why even try?"

She pondered his question but again she defended Reiji's way of viewing things. "While the rules still hold I think it's cute that he tries to impress her, a love song for the girl you like and all… Someday there might not be any rules and he'll be free to end up with Yui, that's if she wants to..." Fara didn't exactly know how Yui felt about Reiji, it was evident they got along very well and perhaps they could end up together. She smiled at the prospect and then turned to look at the silver-haired rocker as he had become quiet.

He was smiling slightly, "you think so, a love song…" About to question why he had a smile on his face, he became serious again. "Where's your classroom?"

The composer hadn't realized they had already arrived at the Academy and had already passed through the golden gates. She had begun to guide him through the empty halls to her room when she was intercepted by her student Kazuhiko. His expression grave and pale, he was catching his breath, "Hakuryu-sama… Akio… Akio's in a fight!"

She was shocked, and gestured him ahead as she would follow. He turned the corner and up ahead she could hear the sound of things slamming against each other. She saw two other students were fighting against him.

"Stop this right now!" She ordered but they were too entranced throwing fists at each other that they failed to hear her warning. She ran over with Ranmaru and tried to get Akio to stop but she was shoved aside by him but then Ranmaru grabbed Akio and pulled him away. One of the students that was brawling against him was about to throw another fist at the now restrained Akio but Ryuuya grabbed his fist and blocked him from view.

He towered over the other two students and with narrowed eyes he gazed upon them, "both of you will follow me." He looked at Fara who was already standing and had a look of concern. "I trust you will take care of him."

When Ryuuya left with the other two student Ranmaru let go of Akio but it looked like he was about to give him a mouthful but Fara stopped him from saying anything. "Akio," She approached him, "let's go to the classroom." He didn't make any effort to move. "I'm not asking if you want to, I'm telling you – you have too. Besides I have a first aid kit and those bruises and cuts need patching." She moved over to grab his elbow and guide him back to their classroom. Ranmaru and Kazuhiko followed quietly behind.

She saw that her other students were already lining up to enter her classroom, "everyone I have something to take care of so class is going to start a little later, if you don't mind staying put outside for a while." They all saw Akio enter and simply nodded without another word but she knew they were all going to murmur among themselves. Before entering she questioned Kazuhiko, "what happened before I got there?"

"I'm not sure, I showed up when they were already at it." Kazuhiko responded still a little nervous.

"Okay, well just let everyone know that once I let them in we'll jump straight into the performances." They entered the classroom and she shut the door. She looked over to the rocker who still held a death glare, "Ran thanks for your help-"

"I'll stick around." He interrupted, he looked over to Fara and his gaze softened slightly.

Before nearing her student once again, she got her first aid kit out and a pack of ice she had in the small classroom fridge. She handed the bruised boy the ice pack before she started asking questions. "Alright Akio, what happened?" She grabbed his hand and noticed how his skin had swollen slightly with scratches etched upon it.

"I didn't start the fight okay?!" His hazel eyes were lowered and he flinched as Fara wiped his hand with an alcohol drenched cotton ball. "I was minding my business when those two showed up, they started talking about me, they were purposely talking so I could hear." Akio's expression became more pained and Fara could tell it wasn't because of her mending, it was the pain he carried in his heart.

"Hey look it's the Idol fiasco, too chicken to be famous." He began to mimic those who had caused him so much annoyance, "he let his sister weigh him down. But who cares, that tour opportunity will go to someone who actually wants it." Each accusation he received washing over him in this instant. "Yeah people who are depended on don't ever get anywhere." Fara could see his eyes become glossy, "he's held back by dying – dead weight."

Tears begun to rush down his face as Akio proclaimed, "I do want to be an Idol, I love singing and composing but I can't abandon my sister, she needs me until she gets better… I just can't leave her behind while I travel far away…" There was a sob forming in his chest, Fara could hear it as she was so close.

Fara turned to see as footsteps neared them, "I can imagine how angry you were but let me tell you kid, you win nothing by using your fists to deal with problems." Ranmaru said seriously, "true character is when you stand tall and let nothing especially someone talk you down." He patted Akio on the head in a gesture to sooth him it seemed.

Fara place her hand gently over the boy's now bandaged hands, "Akio, other opportunities will come and I can promise you, your sister will get better." She smiled trying to cheer him up.

"How can you be sure?" He wanted to believe things would be okay but now he wasn't so sure it would because of his own doings.

"Lighten up kid." Ranmaru clicked his tongue in disapproval of the young boy's indecision.

"He's right, have hope and besides do you think she would give up?" She could feel his sister was a tender soul who was worth every adoration her brother had for her. "She's got a tough brother, a determined one. I've seen your progress during the week. Even though we had a setback today it doesn't mean we can't get back up." She got up from her crouched position and held a stern expression, it didn't reach her eyes as she was happy at finally learning and perhaps helping her stubborn student. "I'll let you off with a warning this time and I hope to hear your song next week." She began to walk towards the door.

"Next week?" Akio questioned.

She turned to face him, "you can't honestly think I'll let you preform today considering what happened?" She shook her head, "playing the piano will prove uncomfortable with the way your knuckles are bruised and your bandaged hands. You also got the lump on your cheek, talking will get uncomfortable and singing will hurt all the more."

Akio looked at his hands and felt the cold lump on his cheek and flinched, he sighed and nodded. He then looked up to her, a blush crossing his cheeks, "Hakuryu-sama I apologize for putting you through this and for pushing you."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled at him and she was about to let her students in but then she remembered Ranmaru was still with her and didn't know if he would remain during her class, "Ran will you be staying still?"

He was looking at his phone and he cursed under his breath but then looked up at her. "Yeah if you don't mind. Reji just texted me, that fool's still looking for me."

She nodded. "Well since you're going to be here I'm gonna need your help with something." She had an idea after talking with Akio. She went over to the rocker with a shy smile and began to talk to him in a hushed voice. Akio noticed the exchange but couldn't hear what they were saying, just a smile from his professor and a smirk from her tall, silver-haired companion.

They separated and Akio noticed Fara walk toward the door and Ranmaru take a seat at her desk. Akio's classmates entered exchanging looks from each other toward him but they all wished him a good morning which was different.

Fara then came to the front of the classroom to address everyone, "well today's quite exciting as we have presentations today but I know how nerve racking that can be for some of you so I have a special guest with me today." She gestured Ranmaru to come stand next to her which he did, standing in a relaxed posture. "This is Ranmaru Kurosaki, member of Quartet Night and a good friend of mine." She said, "we thought to preform something for you so you all can get an idea of what the relationship between an Idol and Composer should be." She smiled as she made her way to the back of the room to setup the piano and microphone.

Ranmaru pulled the microphone from its stand and looked at all the students. He looked at Fara who then nodded, their gazes meeting to signify they were both ready. "Watch closely kids." His mismatched eyes settling on his audience and Fara began to play Bright Road, the first song she wrote for Ranmaru, the song that permitted them to form the much needed trust between a Composer and Idol.

The student's felt that they were transferred into a rock show even if their professor was playing on the piano and in a small room. That was the job of the Idol – Ranmaru with the way he exuded confidence and his dominance of the small stage, permitted them to feel their vibe. All of them noticed the way they communicated without gestures; the way he sung and didn't needed to look at Fara who was playing on the other end. He relied on her to remember the song and she relied on him to sing it, to make the song his.

 _"If I was your lover…if that'd come true,  
I'd want to hold you close for an eternity  
After I finally, realize what-you wished-for  
When you said to "believe"_

Let's be like the bright road that guides us to the future!  
Lea-ving behind an enduring impression  
We're linked-together, through my heartbeat's song  
I'll direct-it, all to you!"

He permitted his gaze to settle on her, watching her finish the grand piano solo, how she relished each key her finger touched and it was over.

They finished and gave a bow but there was silence, her students expressions stunned but slowly they began to cheer wildly, making it sound as if she had triple the amount of pupils in her class. "Encore!" They all said in unison.

Fara made a gesture for them to settle down, "not today guys, don't forget your performances are today. So who's first?" She went back to her seat followed by the proud rocker.

Ranmaru and Fara watched them all preform. She had been right about the groupings, although there were still things to work on but at least each group got along. She looked over to her serious companion, he seemed entertained by the presentations and even though his lips were pressed into his usual serious line, his eyes were held by the dynamic of the performers.

Kazuhiko and the sisters Shiori and Yori had a great presentation. While the beginning was a little rough the sisters found their footing before the chorus, it was a lovely song written by the three of them. The next performance was by Jun and Momo. Momo still looked uncomfortable playing a more upbeat song but was saved by Jun's flamboyant singing style, the lyrics were basic but nothing lyrical practice wouldn't resolve.

Fara clapped her hands at the end of each presentation. When they were all done she got up to address them, "that's all for today, you'll get your scores next week." There were grumbles and sighs, she knew for a fact some would worry over the possible score they got over the weekend. "All I can say is good job to you all and next week we still have to listen to Akio's performance. With that said you're dismissed." She got up to open the door and they walked by wishing Ranmaru and her a good weekend. Closing the door she began to organize her classroom.

"That was just like old times." Ranmaru said coming over to help her adjust the instruments. "I remember when you wrote that song-"

"Well I should hope so," She said pretending to be appalled, "it hasn't been that many years or don't tell me, those silver hairs are actually real and are product of your senile age?!" She teased.

He towered over her and pulled her toward him, "Shut it, brat! I'm trying to be serious here." He then placed one hand on her head and began to mess her hair up.

"Okay!" She tried to fight him off but he was too strong, he continued his attack to her hair. "What is it grumpy, old timer?" She finally managed to slip from his grip and continued to jest, he reached his hand out to her hair and she threw her hands up protectively, to shield her hair from his assault.

"I'm glad you remember the song." She didn't need the song's sheet music, she remembered. The way she played made him recall just how talented she was and how he hoped it was a song she held in her heart.

She shrugged and began to try and tidy her hair, "like I said, it hasn't been that long besides, Bright Road holds a special place in my heart." She confirmed it, the birth of the song was pleasant memory to her.

He began to turn a deep shade of red, "why is that, it's just a song." He tried to play it cool.

"No it isn't, it's a song we wrote together. The song that opened you up a little, that made you discard a small layer of your shield." She remembered how he was so against having her as a composer, how the fact that she was a girl and wouldn't understand what music really was. She proved him wrong and not only that but she confirmed that his anger toward her was held in fury due to a past experience, a woman had broken up his original band and he still held that resentment. Fara was glad that after spending time together he was able to leave it behind and work with her, eventually becoming friends.

Ran was about to say something but the classroom door swung open. "Hakuryu-sama!" Her timid student scurried in, breathing heavily.

"What is it Kazuhiko?" She really hoped no one else was in trouble but she couldn't tell because he looked worried.

"Well I forgot to ask you that is…" He rocked back and forth on his heels, his dark blonde hair swaying with him. "My um, my dad has a program, he directs Stars live." He began to explain nervously.

She was surprised, "oh that's the show where they interview artists and they preform too." She remembered leaving it on TV countless times as its content was entertaining.

"Yeah! I'm glad you've heard of it." It was a big television show, airing at prime time. Sometimes it was presented in the giant screen on Tokyo square. "Well I told my dad you were my teacher and he – we wanted to know if you wanted to come onto the show and, be our guest this week." He bowed deeply.

Ran smirked at her as she turned to look at him, she was taken aback by the proposal. It had been so long since she had done an interview. Kazuhiko seemed to read her hesitation. "We always do a rehearsal of questions or jokes s…so nothing will be a surprise." She was still hesitating, "Please do the show!" He began to beg.

"Alright, I'll do it." This was a step closer to where she wanted to be: the glowing, warm limelight of her remembrances.

* * *

 **AN:** So Fara has the opportunity to be on a well known show, some interesting characters are bound to see her... ;)

I simply adore Ranmaru, how he acts all tough but inside he is just a sweety. I was reading on his personality and it says that he becomes a bit of a show off when he preforms. Can I just say how adorable the lyrics to Bright Road are, I fixed them a little so it could actually fit as a translated lyric but the base of it was used from Moon Lit Sanctuary who does almost all the translated UtaPri songs among other otome game music (check her out if you're interested).

I will be using songs that haven't been used in the anime series to spice up the story, haha (I just can't help but sing along)! :D

Let me know what you guys think so far, there are still a lot of twists and turns to go! A big thanks to all my readers, those of you who favorite and follow! A special thanks to Dragonmaster789 for your review! :D

Also I still have a poll on my page, vote for your favorite UtaPri band, just for fun! So far Quartet Night's winning!

Till the next update.

- _roseimagine_


	8. The Direction Shown By The Compass

You my readers have waited long enough for this chapter. I apologize I went through a sudden move and was unable to update until now.

In this chapter instead of implementing the line breaker to signify the passing of time I decided to keep it within a sentence to demonstrate the passing of time, I did this only because I thought it was far more natural than the line breaker. The time skip sentences will be easy to identify as they are written in **bold.**

Well that's all the explaining I have to do, enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Direction Shown By The Compass**

* * *

"As Akio preformed today, your notes will be handed out on Thursday. I pray you will all be patient enough to wait for them." She looked at Kazuhiko who looked ready to explode with tension. "So that ends our lesson for the day, good work everyone."

They all wished her a good day and like always Kazuhiko was the last to exit the room as he usually stayed behind to ask a question or comment something to her. He approached her desk to bid her a good day and mentioned, "Hakuryu-sama don't forget the run through of Friday's show is on Thursday too."

"Thanks and don't worry I have a lot of work but I won't forget." He smiled as she reassured him and soon left leaving her to pick up the last of her materials and lock the room door. She walked out of the Academy and headed towards the Agency and Kazuhiko's words began to resonate in her mind, she sighed deeply.

"We're not even through half of the week and you're already sighing?" Yui asked but when Fara refused to give her a smile it struck the dancer as odd, "Did something happen at the academy?"

"No, nothing I'm just tired. Let's get something to eat." The kitchen was unoccupied which enabled Yui to make a pair of sandwiches. The duo then went to the lounge room, sitting at a small coffee table and began to chat; where Yui did most of the talking while Fara just went along with a nod.

"Hey Fara, have any idea of what you're gonna wear on the show?" Yui murmured while munching on her final sandwich piece.

"No clue… It's already Tuesday and the run through is on Thursday." Fara had already finished her food and was poking the crumbs on her plate around as she thought about the things she had to do.

Yui shrugged, "well that's an easy fix with Ringo, I'm sure picking an outfit is nothing compared to picking a song from you large repertoire, right?" She laughed and jested, "Hey Fara you do know what you're singing right?" There was a long pause and Yui stopped chuckling and looked at her friend, "Fara?"

"Haven't decided that either…" Fara glanced back at Yui, The glasses managed to hide her exhaustion but as Yui had met the composer before her, it was very evident.

Yui stood up taken aback, knocking her chair over. "How can you be so relaxed, go to your piano right now and decide!" She pointed an accusing finger at her and signaled her to go into the next room where a piano was situated.

Fara stood up frustrated, "What makes you think I'm calm? I just don't panic the way you do." She gave another sigh and lowered her gaze, "the thing is I've been so busy with planning the material for class that I've forsaken writing music and pretty much everything else." Teaching had consumed her time and while she didn't regret taking that position it was overwhelming and taking up even her personal time.

"You're garbage can says it all." Yui said thinking back on yesterday when she went to drop by Fara's room to ask her for something. She did notice papers scattered around among other things that made her nose crinkle, "a combination of ramen packages and torn music sheets."

Fara massaged her forehead, "Well I was writing a song but it's not ready and it doesn't sound like me either. I should have said no after all…" Her last words a whisper.

Yui glared at her and took her by the shoulder shaking her friend, "don't you say that, you want this interview." Hoping this jolt made her friend come back into reason.

Fara was jostled and surprised but ended up smiling, "I do want it." Yui let her go seeing the resolve in the composer's eyes. "Let's go see Ringo right now then." After cleaning up their lunch area they headed off to find Ringo which didn't take long. He was usually in the Agency's closet and sewing room, supervising the costumes being made for performances.

He was surprised to see the pair in this area of the Agency as it was a very different place for them to be. All the same he was glad to see them, asking right away what they needed. Fara explained her conundrum. Not so much a problem Ringo realized what Fara was in need of. He signaled the girls to follow him to a large collection of magazines. He picked one out, strange enough the pictures were in black and white. "Fara you've always stricken me a serious beauty, your style being conservative but always chic." He continued to flip through the pages and he soon stopped, his smile broadening, "this is perfect!" He showed both of them the picture.

A young woman was standing tall in a long, dark satin maxi skirt, her shirt was office like but the collar stood up giving it a serious flair. "With the right accessories it could look even more modern chic." Ringo added.

Fara smiled, "It kinda reminds me of my outfit for the first concert hall recital." The memory made her beam at the choice. "I like it, I agree it's very me." She bowed in appreciation, "I'll leave it in your hands Ringo-san."

Ringo waved off the gesture, "You don't have to do that, I'm glad to be of help!" He clapped excitedly, "Well I'll take care of it all, I'm sure you're still prepping for the show and classes." Ringo excused himself soon after saying he would get to work right away.

Yui and Fara left the department and headed back to the dorms but Yui could still see some doubt in Fara and patted her back, "You got this girl, anyways," Yui's pace slowed and Fara stopped as well "I've got things to do." She opened the door to her dorm, "this is your show and I know you want to think about things." Yui could see Fara was still getting use to things but she knew she could pull through. Fara smiled at her closest friend, her support meant everything.

Fara then went into her room and headed straight to her secret piano room. The room was a lot more accommodated for the composer, she had taken the time to take care of the piano too. "What to do…" She smoothed her hand over the piano, then lifting the lid revealing the keys, "What do you think old timer?" She took a seat on the bench, resting her hands on the keys. "Should I play it safe and sing an old song or should I attempt to write something new?" She knew she would have to sing, a dynamic performances always left an impression. She sighed, "What to do indeed…?"

 **And Thursday came faster than expected.**

"Yes! Shiori, Yori we passed the first exam!" Kazuhiko celebrated aloud, holding his sheet music to his chest.

"I know, I'm so glad!" The twin girls giggled in response, feeling the extent of their composer's joy and following.

Another pair was also huddled celebrating, Jun was flashing his lyrics at his partner. "Look at us Momo, we passed too!"

Momo grasped the piece of paper to take a better look at it. "Yeah I can't believe it," though she quickly noticed a section written in her professor's handwriting. "But look at her notes here Jun." She then shoved the sheets of paper back at him, pointing out the red inked memo.

Jun quickly skimmed the notes over and shrugged, "lyrical practice big deal, I'll just get better. Let's be happy for a moment Momo." He put his arm around her in a half embrace and gave her a smile.

The group noticed Akio walking slowly and looking at his performance sheet without saying a word. "What about you Akio? Did you pass?" He then looked up at them with a grin.

"Yeah I did, I just know I can work harder too, like Hakuryu-sama is." While he did get perfect marks, he knew he could strive for more, there was always room to improve.

The others nodded in agreement with Akio. Something about Akio's word wrung a chord in Kazuhiko, he quickly went to his backpack and retrieved some items that he kept hidden until he reached the group. "Speaking of Hakuryu-sama I have a surprise for you guys!" He then showed the group the items he was hiding, "my dad gave me tickets for you guys to go to Friday's Stars Live show!" He handed out the glimmering golden tickets to each one.

"Awesome, we get to go and cheer her on!" Akio said gripping the ticket tightly.

"Let it be a surprise though, so no one say anything." Quickly all of them scattered to place their individual tickets into their backpacks away from any other prying eyes. "Where is she though?" Kazuhiko questioned. He scratched his head realizing that another teacher had handed out their test results and their professor had not been seen for the majority of the morning.

The student's after celebrating took their seats after a long celebration and almost on cue their missing instructor showed face. Fara entered carrying a few bags and a briefcase and she looked rather unrested but she still wore a smile. "Sorry guys, didn't mean to show up this late, I had some things to take care of." She eyed them and noticed that they all wore a happier demeanor, "I see you all received the test results." She settled down into her chair and properly addressed them and was happy to know their worry had settled. "As you can see I left notes for all of you, things I want you to improve upon. Being the first test we had you all did well, I want us all to go up from here." She stood up and began to write on the whiteboard, "anyways let's get started with today's lesson…"

She gave them a lecturer on how to better write lyrics and a practice lesson on rhymes and before she knew it the bell rung signaling the end of class for the day. She began to organize the classroom but her students stayed behind to assist.

Kazuhiko helped her finish organizing the instrument pile but as he did, he always made small talk, "Hakuryu-sama a car will pick you up at 4pm in front of the Agency building today. You do remember today's the rehearsal show?" He seemed more nervous than she was and somehow that made her relax.

"Thanks for the reminder Kaze," She patted his shoulder, "I do remember what today is and I received a phone call this morning about that." He exhaled and smiled relieved. They had all finished the classroom organization by now. Her students got their things and one by one wished her well, "good luck sensei." They said as they excused themselves for the day.

"Thanks everyone." She beamed at them.

"It'll be alright Hakuryu-sama." Someone called out, she saw Akio give her a smile and walk off joining the rest of her students.

Afterward she scurried back to the Agency and got her outfit ready in a bag and her makeup in a case, everything would stay overnight and ready in her dressing room. She then made her way down with the belonging and on her way she bumped into Yui and Reiji.

"Hey Fa-chan good luck today, we know it's just the rehearsal but we know how nerve-racking that can be too but, we know you'll do great!" Reiji expressed with optimism and a large smile.

"You have everything right?" Yui asked looking over all the things Fara was taking.

"Yes, well, I gotta go. The car might show up any time now." She was then crushed by the duo in a hug. When they let her go she had to catch her breath before making her way to the exit. As she walked out she saw two guys seated at the staircase entrance of the Agency. The unmistakable red hair and the golden strands that belonged to two of the members of Starish. "Natsuki and Otoya?" She said getting closer to the pair.

"Hakuryu-sama! What a surprise!" Otoya stood up surprised knocking over some of his things he had in a briefcase. Natsuki greeted her calmer than before but it looked like a struggle not to hug her again.

"It is, what are you guys waiting for?" Though her eyes looked over the objects they were handling and it looked a lot like what she was carrying except for the makeup.

"Oh we have a show run through today!" Natsuki said excitedly.

"Just waiting for the car to pick us up." Otoya added.

Fara looked over the pair and narrowed her eyes. While it wouldn't be uncommon for other idols to have shows the same day she just couldn't help deny that this was a coincidence and asked, "would that show happen to be Stars Live?"

"Yeah it is, are you the other guest?" Natsuki looked to Otoya to see if he knew something about it.

"I am," Fara answered. "Though they didn't say anything to me about you guys." She had initially thought she would be the only guest but was secretly thankful with the outcome.

They then saw a limousine roll into the front of the Agency. The driver soon exited and presented himself on behalf of the show Stars Live. He then helped the trio place their items in the back and finally opened the door for them. They boarded and as soon as seatbelts were on the conversation continued where it had left off.

"Well we were scheduled since the beginning of last week, they always like having a variety of artists and they were looking for someone else they had said." Otoya said remembering the conversation between him and the show hosts.

"Maybe it slipped their mind to tell you." Natsuki smiled. "We're glad it ended up being you." He added with, his eyes dancing at the sight of her. Otoya nodded in agreement.

"So am I." She smiled and felt even more relaxed at knowing she would be interviewed alongside a duo who was very kind.

Otoya's eyes brightened furthered when he caught sight of his surrounding's out the window. "Look we're here!" Fara looked out and noticed that the studio was indeed an impressive sight. Large and a modern build and very colorful. There were people coming in and out, there were also many girls and boys situated outside trying to no doubt get a better look at the idols who were entering.

They were then told by the driver to step out and were guided inside but not before having some fans scream towards Natsuki and Otoya, making Fara notice how popular they were and how she had gone by without so much recognition.

After that reception they settled into their respective dressing rooms and were later brought to the large studio front so they could meet the hosts. When they entered they noticed a lot of people running around but what caught Fara's attention was a large couch laid out and two separate chairs from them placed across. "I hope my crew has been more than welcoming." A voice came from behind them, they spun around to meet the voice. "A pleasure to meet the Stars of tomorrow, I'm Haruto Hashira host of Stars Live. This is my cohost Ichika Ueno." They both bowed and reached out to formally greet them.

After formalities they began to explain the show layout and gave them a written memo explaining things further, "this is the schedule for tomorrow's show." Looking it over carefully Fara noticed the introductory presentation would be done by Natsuki and Otoya singing the song Emotional Life from the hit play The Prince and the String where they were the protagonists. Looking further down after their introduction to the couch they would introduce her as well and then she would take her place on the couch beside the Starish duo. They would be interviewed and jested with by the hosts for most of the show. Then there would be a round of games and finally, the closing performance would be done by Fara. "Is there anything wrong with the layout?" Ichika had been studying the young composer's facial expressions as she looked over the agenda.

"Nothing," She gave the hostess a smile, "It's going to be a great show." Though she said this more for herself to reassure that things would indeed turn out okay.

 **And before Fara, Natsuki and Otoya knew it they were backstage waiting for Friday's Star's Live show to begin.**

"Wow, it's sure a lively crowd." They were peaking from behind the curtains at the audience. The studio's size became evident as it could fit so many people in its facility.

As they looked at the crowd together Fara hesitated and gawked as her eyes settled on the front row noticing very familiar faces. She nearly stepped out from their hiding place only to be held back by both Natsuki and Otoya holding onto her arms and pulling her back. "I just saw…?" They looked at her puzzled when she didn't finish her sentence. She took a deep breath and assured them she wouldn't run out. They let her go, Otoya turning around seemingly going red because of his reaction. When this calmed a moment later she continued to explain and pointed out to them the familiar faces, "those six in the front row are my students from the Academy. I can't believe they're here." Her smile widened and guessed that since Kazuhiko was the son of the show's creator he came and invited the rest of them.

Otoya was extremely excited to see her enthusiasm but then his phone wrung. He quickly took it from his pocket, "we also have the support of everyone back at the Agency. They're all gathered watching the show together, see?!" Otoya showed her a text Reji had just sent him. The subtext read 'good luck' and attached to it was a picture of most everyone gathered around the large television set in the multiuse lounge room.

"We better make this a good show then." Natsuki beamed at the picture and looked near tears.

Soon they were called by the coordinators to take their corresponding places, they murmured a nervous yet excited good luck to each other before assuming their spots.

All the lights turned off, the ones remaining focused on the hosts Hashira and Ueno. They had broad smiles for the camera and greeted their audience in unison. "This is the show that brings you the lives, stories and performances of tomorrow's Idols! Welcome to Stars Live!" Fara was backstage watching the show and noticed how the audience reacted with enthusiasm to the beginning of the show.

Seconds after the introduction the stage lit up presenting Otoya and Natsuki who began to sing Emotional life. Their song dynamic and enrapturing everyone and before she knew it the routine was over. The crowd cheered and wouldn't stop, all the pair could do in gratitude was bow.

They were soon approached by Ueno who held amazement in her expression. "My you two have such amazing voices! What a performance!"

"Indeed Ichiko, our crowd can't stop cheering!" Hashira agreed with an equally wide smile. Soon Ueno escorted Natsuki and Otoya to the couch where they were to be seated but they stood knowing what came next. "Well I hope you guys have the same energy to receive another big star!" Fara was then called by another coordinator to take place behind the curtain so she would be ready to enter stage after her introduction.

"Yes our other guest has been absent from the limelight for some time but proven she's stronger than ever. A master pianist, an adored performer and composer-" Ueno who had been in charge of the introduction looked at Hashira and they nodded, they would announce her together.

"She is Fara Hakuryu!" When Fara heard her name being called, her heart squeezed with excitement far more than nervousness. She had a large smile when the curtain pulled up revealing her to the crowd which cheered far louder. She turned to look at the audience and waved. With one hand she grabbed the end of her wide and long, satin maxi skirt and began to walk. She found Natsuki and Otoya applauding her as well and they greeted her like an old friend as she sat between them.

"Well now that's all of us! We have quite the talent sitting with us on one couch, don't we?!" The crowd began to cheer even louder with approval at Ueno's words.

"Now we have some questions for all of you, some were requested by your fans." Hashira pointed at the screen showing a poll fluctuate up and down. "We asked our faithful viewers to vote on 5 questions to ask our stars this week and our number one question won by eighty percent!"

"Wow that much Hashira? What could be that daring question?" She peeked over his shoulder and began to giggle, "Of course they'd want to know that." Ueno went back to take a seat next to Hashira.

"Well our winning question is-" There was a drumroll sound effect. The words on the screen behind them appeared as the hosts asked the question, "are you all single?" The crowd began to scream and hoot at the question. Otoya began to blush a shade just as deep as his hair, Natsuki adjusted his glasses and began to chuckle and Fara covered her face in embarrassment. "Well?" Hashira pressed, "You're fans are dying to know, aren't we right?"

Consequently Natsuki and Otoya confirmed they were single earning them a loud cheer from the girls. "There's still a chance for any of you gals!" Ueno clapped in amusement with the group's reaction.

Then when Hashira again pressed for Fara's answer she blushed slightly as she answered she wasn't with anyone. There were some whistles and yelling from the males in the crowd. "These gentlemen seem eager for your attention Fara."

The program continued like they had rehearsed questioning their respective careers. It was a very comfortable interrogation especially since Hashira and Ichika had respected Fara's wishes to not bring up her parents so often as she had told them it was still quite a sensitive topic for her. She was surprised to learn a lot about Natsuki and Otoya as they weren't very shy about themselves.

They then proceeded to play a quick game of hoops, hosts vs. stars. The game consisted in two moving basketball hoops, one belonging to each team, it would move around and each team would try to get as many shots in before the timer of one minute ran out. The losing team would be soaked in a barrel of water which was hanging above their heads.

All of them changed into sports-like wear and after the commercial break the game was set and ready to start. They all shook hands and got into position, there was a loud beep signifying the beginning of the game. Each one had a ball ready in hand, Natsuki was the first to throw, his shot making it in, then it was Otoya who also made the basket and then it was Fara's turn. The hoop was moving and a little intimidating but with the cheering of the crowd she gained enough courage to throw and she made it. She stole a glimpse at Hashira and Ichika who had scored some points but for the most part were bumbling over the balls that were being recycled for them to throw to the hoops.

On the final ten seconds the hoop began to move at a ridiculous speed and everyone was missing the hoop on both sides. For the most part the crowd much like the stars and hosts were all giggles because of their fantastic misses. Then there was a loud beep representing the end of the game, Fara and team braced herself for the possible downpour of the barrels above their heads but instead, the cold water fell on Hashira and Ichika.

"Well congratulations t…t…to….to…the winners…" Ichika's teeth chattered as she shivered in her soaked clothes.

"After Ichika and I dry off we have our final performance of the show! Ms. Fara Hakuryu will grace the stage with a song, stay tuned." They went into a commercial break and it donned on Fara that she still had to sing.

She quickly went to change back into her formal wear and went to sit at the grand piano they had set up for her. "Ms. Hakuryu?" A young boy approached her with a clipboard, "have you decided on the song to sing? We need to show the name of it on the teleprompter for everyone to see." She could hear in the background people running around saying there was a minute and a half before they were back on air.

She took a deep breath, "I have." She wrote it down for him and when she handed it to him she looked around making sure no one else saw. "When I look at you, you may show the name of it to those watching." He nodded understanding and quickly scurried away.

The piano was hiding behind another curtain and she sat at the bench getting ready, eyes closed and concentrating. She then felt a soft pat on her back, "good luck Hakuryu-sama." Otoya said with a cheery smile.

"We're looking forward to your presentation." Natsuki looked at her with his smiling green eyes.

She nodded in appreciation. "I'm glad my return show was with you guys." She really did mean what she said. Having them sit next to her and smile even after expressing that their lives weren't that easy as well, it made her remember that misfortunes and happy moments don't solely happen to one person. They then heard someone say they had to get back to their places. "Well I have to get ready-"

"Alright sorry didn't mean to interrupt, good luck!" They both waved and made their way back to their seats.

Soon the lights once again focused on Hashira and Ueno. "As promised, the grand return performance of Fara Hakuryu!" They signaled the team to slide back the curtains revealing her seated at the piano. She felt the camera very close to her and the audience was still.

"You all might recognize this song as it was sung by someone else." She played some warm up notes, a connection of chiming chords. "He was very close to me and we had written this song together." She turned to look at the young man coordinating the teleprompter, "This is a beautiful memory of mine, I hope you remember it as fondly…" She nodded to the young man and in that moment the large screen beside her read The Seven Colored Compass and it started to emit an array of colors. She focused back on her piano and took a deep breath as her hands hovered over the keys.

Slowly but surely she began to play, one note at a time.

 _"Ah… my voice being heard just by you_

 _The sound of this cir-cling wind… feeling heart_

 _Don't dare shed any-more tears, you're fine as you are!_

 _Gaze at the bright sky! Ah… My sweetest love!_

 _Blue… color of your trailing tears, making their way down your porce-lain skin_

 _Rise… Did you know ab-out the light? Shining its way into our days_

 _Truth… You still doubt-yourself, yes? There's room to improve, you'll see in time_

 _The tears you shed will surely, become your, gui-ding-beacon, a rain-bow-light!_

 _If you're long trail goes cold and you're lost in thought,_

 _Ah… I'll warm you with the sweetest lu-llaby!_

 _All of your prayers may not turn into dazzling stars, and things may look darker than they really are_

 _Though if you believe and hold tightly, to your dreams,_

 _Turning into thousands of now, "glimmering jewels that shine-brightest, in the night sky!"_

She continued to play the rest of the song and couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes but her voice and playing never wavered. She finished nearly gasping at the exertion of emotions but still managed to smile through her tears for the camera.

Ueno and Hashira quickly made a reentrance, standing beside Fara joined by the Starish duo. "Thank you for joining us on today's show of Stars Live! Thank you to our brilliant guests for sharing their time with us. And we truly appreciate those of you in the audience for your support!" Ueno and Hashira bowed respectfully and waved toward the camera. "Tune in next Friday for our next show! Have a wonderful day!" A curtain then fell, covering the stage completely.

Those watching were touched by the performance but one individual who had not expected to see the composer was shocked and even more so when she sung that song.

"Hey Tokiya-kun isn't that your song from when…?" Masato began to question when upon seeing the look the bluenette had, he refrained from continuing his question let alone looking at his fellow group member.

The question left hanging in the air made Nanami curious, "you know Hakuryu-san from before?" From the final expression they saw of Fara on the show she could tell something had transpired between the two that caused her to shed some tears while preforming.

Ichinose looked away and instead walked out of the room leaving everyone with questions hanging in their minds.

 **Little did they know they weren't the only ones watching the show…**

"She's perfect for the job." There were seven males crowding another television set but the one that spoke was seated closer to it. His eyes sparkled behind his glasses, a plan already materializing in his mind.

Another male scooted closer to him, "do you really think so brother?" He did admire the woman who had played through her tears and hidden sorrow but, he felt something still missing.

"Of course." His lavender eyes settled upon the smaller male. He stood up and he was followed out by the other males, "so beautiful, talented and wanting. She's just the one for us." The group of males then headed into the dance studio provided by Raging Entertainment.

* * *

 **AN:** Well that was a lot of drama, more so toward the end. I do believe its highly possible that Fara and Tokiya will have their dread meeting in the next chapter and the appearance of some new players (by that I mean another band, who I'm hoping you all are excited for). I'm sure you can guess who they are.

Let me know if you liked this chapter!

And a big thanks to all my readers, those of you who favorite and follow! A special thanks to Dragonmaster789 for your review! :D

Also I still have a poll on my page, vote for your favorite UtaPri band, just for fun! So far Quartet Night's winning!

Till the next update.

- _roseimagine_


	9. Raging Heavens

Readers here's the next chapter! It's been a while and thanks to all of you who have followed this story during this time! I'm really excited about posting this chapter as a lot of things happen that set the tone for the story as a whole! Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Raging Heavens**

* * *

Even as the curtain had fallen over the stage, the crowd continued to cheer, from the opening of the fabric she could see the crowd still standing. Then a strange mixture of chants echoed from the audience. Pleading for an encore but she could also hear people exclaiming Hayato and Hakuryu.

She heard Hashira and Ueno trying to pacify the crowd. "That's all folks and we once again thank you for your support!"

The crowd was restless still unable to quiet down, Natsuki and Otoya were amazed, eyes watching Fara as well. She felt the need to address the crowd herself but in a more reserved manner. She turned her microphone on once again, still behind a curtain she spoke. "I would like to reinstate what these lovely hosts have said. It's been a while since I've set foot on a stage and nothing makes me happier than performing for a crowd who adores music and it's providers. Alas, the show has ended but this should make us just as excited. You will be seeing me perform again and I hope to bring you enrapturing music, thank you for your support and good evening to you all."

The audience let one final cheer when things died down finally, Fara removed her microphone and took a breath but tears were still falling from her eyes.

Otoya was still in awe and Natsuki was as well but he offered his handkerchief to her. "Are you alright Hakuryu-sama?" She smiled and took his gesture, patting her face with the soft fabric.

"Yeah, just still emotional about the support." She smiled, it was such a great feeling to behold once again.

Otoya bounced forward, "of course you had the crowd cheering for you! You were amazing I couldn't take my eyes off you!" He took a step back and scratched the back of his head, even though the lights backstage were dim, she could tell his face had become the color of his hair. "Um well..." He tried to explain what he meant but found it easier to change the subject completely, "Hakuryu-sama, we didn't know you knew Tokiya-kun from-"

She interrupted, lowering her gaze, "we go way back." Of course they would know who he once was but she didn't feel like discussing this at the moment, so before they could continue their harmless chatter she decided to excuse herself.

"I need to go change guys, we can talk when I'm done, and on the ride back." She smiled hoping she didn't come off as rude. Not to mention the backstage crew was beginning to come in and disassemble certain props, it was better to be out of the way.

The two boys noticed their surroundings as well and they too looked at each other. "Right! We should be doing the same." Natsuki nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! See you in a bit." Otoya excused himself as well and headed off with Natsuki in the other direction.

Once she headed back to her dressing room, she noticed a trio of assorted flowers. Looking at one of the tags she noticed it belonged from the Stars Live host Mr. Hashira. It read the following: Ms. Hakuryu thank you for such an invigorating performance, I appreciate you coming to the show on such short notice! Most of all though, I thank you for helping Kazuhiko with his studies. He tries his hardest and I've seen his improvement, no doubt that training under you he will realize his potential and become the star his mother and I know he was always meant to be. Thank you once again and you will always be welcome on this show.

She moved on to the second bouquet, the tag was big and filled with the wishes from her students. All words of encouragement and gratitude that it almost made her break into tears again. All of them expressed how they couldn't wait for her next class as they now had so much excitement and will to do their best.

She then finally went to the last arrangement. It was from Camus but in very tiny writing she could see the rest of the Quartet Night members name's written in a corner. She turned the tag over and noticed more writing: To the most talented lady I know, who's melodies always impress and enrapture. I'm glad to see you on stage again, in such a majestic splendor. Camus's message took most of the paper as the rest of the members' barely fit their message in one line: Rock On Fara; AMAZING FA-CHAN; Interesting song choice… Ranmaru, Reiji and Ai's messages were sweet but she could tell that Camus had intended to send her these flowers just on his behalf but the others had found out before he sent it off. She sighed at the thought of them fighting but relaxed and appreciated the gesture.

Her phone then began to ring, she looked at the name and shook her head at the perfect timing.

"So she claims the stage with an interesting song choice." Yui's voice sounded serious but Fara knew when her friend was smiling.

"Was it too bold of me?" Fara knew the consequences of singing this particular song but it was too late to retract, she felt no remorse.

"Too bold but, it was about time I suppose. It was the highlight of the lounge talk and you'll probably get your ear talked off tonight and the rest of the week." Yui was proud of her friend and would stand by her in any situation.

"Well, it's what I expected." Fara sighed.

"Tokiya disappeared right after you finished performing," Yui couldn't help but mention this, their encounter now truly looming.

"I'm sure he's waiting for me and since I know him better he's probably already here somewhere..." She would be ready to face him now.

"Wait!" Suddenly Fara heard a loud snap on the other end of the phone and before she could ask Yui what that noise was, a loud and friendly voice came through.

"FA-CHAN! YOU WERE BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING! I AM IN TEARS!" Reiji was gushing proudly over her. But then Fara heard another snap.

"Be silent buffoon! I'm right next to you!" Camus reprimanded Reiji, though he quickly regained his composure and his kind voice, "yes a rather elegant presentation Fara, I'm delighted to see you haven't lost a single ounce of quality. I'm sure the arrangement was to your liking as well, all these flowers reminded me of you-"

Fara was unable to respond as she could hear a heated argument ensuing, "you nearly sent those behind our back you pretentious ass!" Ranmaru, accused.

"I remembered about her performance you ignorant peasant! You were swinging that bass around all week and couldn't take a minute to send his _friend_ kind words. You really are meddlesome!" Camus countered.

"You really want to fight me? That's bold! You wouldn't stand a chance-" She heard more rustling and things crashing onto the floor.

"Guys don't fight! We were supposed to be cheering for Fara!" Reiji yelled. "Guys?!" He sounded far off in the distance, perhaps putting himself between Camus and Ran.

The argument began to fade into the background.

"Fara, we'll be waiting but you probably figured who it is..." Ai said softly.

Then once again Reiji's booming voice overtook the situation, "I'M MAKING KARAAGE! AND IF YOU TWO KEEP BEHAVING THIS WAY YOU WILL GET NONE OF IT!" The struggling continued.

"HEY!" Yui yelled and that was the last thing Fara heard before the call ended. She sighed again mostly because an argument had ensued back at the dorm but her it deepened as Ai had confirmed her thought. There was no derailing anymore she changed and got someone to help her pack the things she was taking home.

She later met up with Otoya and Natsuki and they walked out of the compound together. The limousine was ready for them but as she expected, Fara saw a car parked a distance away and leaning on one of the doors was Tokiya. Their eyes met and once again she was drawn to them.

She turned to the boys already entering the limo, "you guys go ahead." Fara tried to not look as distracted as she felt so they wouldn't suspect.

It was late and Fara wanting to separate for a reason that made her look nervous made them question her, "why? Is something wrong?" They tried to look around but Fara blocked their exit and any view from beyond.

"No, there's something I still have to do." She smiled at them but her lips were quivering slightly.

Something told Natsuki that he should persuade her to come back with them. "This late? Can't it wait until tomorrow Hakuryu-sama?" He pleaded.

"No it can't." She smiled at them again, this time it was far more genuine.

"We can go with you, so you're not alone." Again they insisted in unison.

"It's alright guys, really. I'll see you back at the agency." She closed the door on them and waved. The car drove pulled out of the lot and they looked at each other worried, Natsuki's eyes narrowed beneath his glasses.

Fara didn't move until the car was a convenient distance away, a far enough ways that they couldn't see her through any rear view mirror.

She began her walk towards Tokiya and he met her halfway, in the small garden area that was in front of the studio. He was the first one to greet her, his voice warm when he said her name, "Fara."

"Tokiya, you couldn't just wait to see me could you?" Her smile soon turned into a frown as she could see his eyes become cold. "Are you unsatisfied with the performance? Or are you mad because I used a song that belongs to Hayato?" How she wished she didn't get this emotional but this rush of anger and sadness consumed her, "SAY SOMETHING!" She demanded to hear him, she wanted him to voice what he felt for once.

"You haven't moved on, have you?" He looked at her with disappointment and hints of disbelief.

She was taken aback by his words, "I was supposed to forget you as soon as you disappeared?" _Did he ever know her at all?_ Time does not heal if there wasn't any closure, "We-"

"Were a team, you then moved on to Quartet Night quite quickly, I thought you would be happier with them." He sighed.

"I moved on to them because Shining decided it was best and I never forgot, I wasn't completely happy because I was worried about you." _Why did he keep saying this to her, did he not want her care?_ Tears began to well up in her eyes again.

"You shouldn't have been, I can take care of myself." He knew his words weren't fair to her but at the time this had been what he felt.

Tokiya was a strong figure, he was independent when off cameras and socially but she had felt they connected at some point. "I know but...Why didn't you say anything? Did I give you a reason not to trust me?" The tears began to fall and she wiped them away but more fell in replacement.

"No, I do trust you." She had been a kind figure in his life but there had been such mixed emotions about his profession at the time that he knew he had swept her away with the persona of Hayato in his desperate attempt to escape that life. He reached into his pocket and took out his handkerchief and gestured it to her.

"Then what was it?" She took a step back, still not having received the answer she wanted and was waiting for. He was still acting reserved.

"You were so happy writing songs, I didn't want you to think that you were the problem. But when I was growing weary of the facade I just quit everything all together and that included you, especially you." He knew how harsh his confession sounded and by the look of her half-turned face, she had enough.

"If you had just explained it to me, sat down and told me what was on your mind I wouldn't have thought you didn't care." She whispered, still not fully facing him, she couldn't even look at him. "I didn't know why you didn't even want to speak with me… It looks like you still don't want to even after all this time."

"I'm ashamed of my behavior after so many years and I've never been really good at expressing myself. I didn't know how to ask you, to tell you any of this." His voice was soft and warm again but her wound was open again and it tore at her core.

"If you actually felt something you would have tried to reach me much sooner than now. This feels forced." She hissed. She took another step back, "Is Haruka my replacement?" She accused.

"Fara, please. I'm sorry." He took a step toward her and much faster than she could react he had reached for her hand and had taken hold of it in a soft grip mirroring an embrace. Though instead of feeling any sort of comfort from it, she felt it was out of pity.

She yanked her hand out of his. "You want nothing more with me, fine! You and I are and will never have anything again just a memory of songs. Songs that will never cross any stage again, this was the last time." She wiped her face again, her tears dissipating, her frustration consuming her sorrow.

He saw the mix of emotions cross her face, "I haven't sung any of the songs Hayato once performed, I am part of Starish now." He hadn't uttered a single verse of those songs in a long while feeling as if he did, the torturous ghost of Hayato would come and remind him of his errors. Being part of Starish was a fresh beginning with new people who accepted him as he was.

Fara understood and believed his words, and even if he had a new composer she also directed another six boys whom she had no quarrel with. "I have nothing against your friends – Starish has nothing to do with you and me." But again, he was the sole ache in her heart and that was enough.

"Fara, why are you so upset? I mean my apology." Again he reached out to her in all sincerity.

"I loved you!" Everything he had been had enamored her but perhaps who she had been in love with was Hayato and not Tokiya Ichinose but they were one whether he thought it or not. And perhaps it was this very reason that caused her the greatest pain of all.

Tokiya halted his insistence to persuade and pursue her, he let her move away from him, he let go of her. She continued to walk far away from him finally mingling with a crowd. He just stayed static. Her words and past actions making him understand her but again he couldn't follow. He turned slowly and entered the car.

Fara walked aimlessly for a while, she hugged herself as the night was colder than what her sweater could protect. She couldn't go back to the agency and pretend things were okay. Everyone wanted to celebrate but she wouldn't be feeling a celebration soon, nor did she have the energy to carry on a false smile.

Her thoughts of the night continued to rush through replaying several times and her surroundings blurred again when suddenly, she felt a strong object knock into her, making her step stumble. As her sight returned to reality she noticed several items on the pavement, books, papers, and pens were just some of the things sprawled on the pavement at first glance. "I'm so sorry, let me help you." She rushed to pick up the items as she felt the wind pick up again.

She had picked up some items when she felt a male voice very near her ear utter, "If you insist." The next thing she felt was a strong arm tug at hers and pull her into a neighboring building. At first, the lights were so bright that she couldn't see who exactly had towed her inside but then it was completely dark and she had been pushed into a seated position.

"What's going on?" She tried to get out of her seated position when a light centered itself on someone.

"You have breached Heaven's gate my sweet!" The voice of the male whom she had just spoken to a second ago was begging for her attention. His flamboyant voice ushered her into a spectacle of golden lights and blue flames. As more lights began to shower down she noticed the male with glasses wasn't alone.

"H, haven." A male with golden hair voiced coming into view.

"E, eternal." The male with glasses and a wide-smiled sung.

"A, allure." Then another boy with pale hair introduced.

"V, victory." A dark hair male appeared saying the words with a smirk.

"E, excitement." A younger boy stated with shining lavender colored eyes.

"N, nobility." A small boy said as he struck a cool pose.

"S, sacred." A serious-looking male voiced with finality.

"We are Heavens!" They sang in perfect unison.

The lights went dark and then a single light shined on her, into view the same male she had bumped into was now standing before her. "What did you think of our introduction? Speechless no doubt." He smiled at her, "Good, we are pleased." He flashed her another wild smile, his eyes sparkling behind his lenses.

While it had been an entertaining spectacle to behold they still hadn't revealed what she was doing here. "What do you want?"

"Straight to the point, I like that about you Fara." His hand brushed over hers lightly. "There are a lot of things I like about you to be honest." She was taken aback by his blunt confession. "First thing is my personal introduction, I'm Eiichi Otori and welcome to Raging Entertainment's Agency." She raised her hand to her mouth in an effort to hide her surprise. Eiichi upon noticing her state couldn't help but feel utterly amused. "Heavens has decided on you, to be our ally and compose. So we may reach new heights together."

She didn't think this night could become anymore unpredictable after this request. "Wait, what? You want me to compose for you?" It was so out of place she couldn't help but voice his question.

A large grin once again played on his lips. "Indeed we want you, we saw what you did tonight. I'm sure you would benefit from this union as much as we would." She clearly had a craving of sorts for performances, he saw the look she wore when they introduced themselves. She loved the stage life thrill, something they could provide her with if she joined them.

Fara looked away from him, her expression becoming somber, "you know I belong to Shining Agency." He had done his research on her from the looks of it but, _why did he insist?_

His hand once again brushed over hers but instead of removing it like he had prior, he rested it above her's in an obvious possessive manner. "Do you? Do you really belong? Haven't these people moved on without you?" Her eyes rose to meet his. When their gazes held he inched closer, needing her to understand. "We need you to move on."

"I-" Fara felt his hold and tried to slip her hand from under his but his grip fastened and he trapped her. Both of his hands on her armrest and his figure towered above her.

"Indecisive still, I understand." His other hand brushed lightly over her cheek, "I'll give you time to think, a week or two sound good?" He removed himself from her immediate area and turned away from her, "a car should be outside waiting for you, courtesy of us. Sleep well my sweet, and don't keep us waiting too long for you." She stood but before she turned away and headed for the nearest door, his haunting voice uttered a reminder, "remember time isn't kind to the hesitant." Eiichi's words were a whisper but they sent a shiver to her core. She turned around again to look at him but he was gone and so was Heavens, nothing but darkness in the room.

She left the now quiet agency and as she did a driver stood in front of an open car door. He gestured her inside and she climbed in. The car moved forward and she leaned back into the seat and tried to relax. The night's convoluted twists and turns were quite eventful but she did her best to make sense of everything, what her position was at Shining Agency and the people who resided their and what Raging Entertainment had offered.

 _The said they needed me..._

Heavens had performed and lost to Starish but it didn't mean they were less and with a proper composer they could stand firm, on the same level or perhaps reach height yet to be touched upon.

* * *

 _We need you to move on._ A phrase that has a double meaning.

Tokiya and Fara have quite the history even before Quartet Night.

So, Heavens makes their appearance and what an offer! They were my favorite part to write honestly Eiichi is so fun, his anti-hero like behavior is just a treat! I have to admit writing the introduction to Heavens was equally as fun and I hope I did justice to the anime.

Chapters will update periodically I'll try to get updates up at least once a month because work is so consuming! :)

Work and UtaPri Shining live mobile game consume my every day now, especially those events...

Thanks for your continuous support, if you have time leave a review, it's of great help to me! :)

Till the next update.

- _roseimagine_


	10. A Passionate Composition

This upcoming song translation was one of the main inspirations and reasons of why I wrote this fic. While there are many great songs in Uta Pri this is one of my favorites but I will spoil no more! Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Passionate Composition**

* * *

Fara was seated at the end of her couch and was looking outside at the bright sky, the words to the movie she was watching fading into the background of her thinking. It had been nearly a week since her performance, a near week since Heavens' proposal yet she hadn't come to any decision.

Things had become too quiet in her life again as the next scandal or performance takes over the stage in this lifestyle, and now that she had felt this serene nature after tasting the limelight commotion she didn't want calm she wanted action.

"Earth to Fara!" Yui's booming voice brought Fara's attention back to reality, she turned her head slowly to Yui who was seated at the other end of the couch.

"Not the commotion I wanted…" Fara mumbled and lowered her gaze with a sigh.

"What?" Yui dipped her head to make sense and get a good look at Fara's face but the composer's bangs covered her expression. Yui groaned, she wasn't about to give up on her friend, "geez get your head out of the clouds! The heavens isn't going to bring you your next big success." She tried to reason with her best friend

"Heavens?" At this mention Fara shivered slightly.

That gesture didn't go unnoticed by Yui but she took it more as if the entirety of her sentence had knocked some sense into her. "Girl, you've been on edge since your performance, you haven't even paid attention once to Ai, Natsuki and Syo's film!" Yui had paused the movie right in the middle of Ai's song Innocent Winds.

Fara once again sighed maybe she was being ridiculous with overthinking, the answer was sure to come to her much like compositions and lyric writing; she always had a song in her heart."Sorry, I guess you're right. Maybe I need to take a walk to relax." She offered her friend a smile.

Yui grinned in reply, "exercise sounds like a great idea, I have just the place!" She jumped off the couch, turned off the TV and hauled Fara by the wrist out of the room, down a couple of hallways until they reached a dance studio.

The first thing you noticed at the entrance was the natural light encompassing the area, and next was a sea of mirrors decorating almost every wall. There were also side bars located on the walls without mirrors but there was also strange props laying around the floor; chairs, round tables and a pole coming straight out of the ground.

"Your studio?" Fara didn't know how to voice the rest of the question knowing full well that Yui was an eccentric choreographer and should she ask, she might get herself involved in something she might not be comfortable with.

Yui began to take off her sweater and Fara noted that Yui was always wearing something that could be considered 'dancer ready.' "Yeah, stretch and dance!" She did a graceful turn and found her boombox on a table and turned it on, and as she did, Fara noted a familiar voice caressing the song.

"Is that one of Ren's songs?" Fara couldn't help but be surprised.

"Yeah one of many, his songs are just so dance-able! Which reminds me!" Yui went back to the table, and brought Fara a flimsy piece of paper.

Upon closer inspection, Fara smiled, "Oh Shining agency's dance recital!" She had always enjoyed going to this event as it was such an entertaining show. She kept reading the information on the flier, noticing that it was at the end of the month (but nearly a week and a half away) and stating that the host is her very best friend, Yuri-rin Tachibana. "That's great Yui! Congrats girl!" She smiled aware that Yui had always wanted this opportunity.

Yui's grin grew, "Yeah, as my name states in bold letters I'm in charge this year and my advanced class and I have decided to do a special presentation. I was wondering if you could write a song for us." Just as quickly as Fara's enthusiasm came, it went.

"I'd love to but…" The young composer began to say.

"But? C'mon you can do it, you wouldn't let your best friends down?" Yui's eyebrows knitted together in sadness, "Reiji wouldn't give you much choice." Fara was being guilt tripped and it was working, she let out a sigh.

Fara's hand was then grabbed and she was spun around and in the embrace of a hyper brunette, "You have to write it Fa-chan no excuses!" Reiji begged.

"Reiji where'd you come from?" Fara huffed as she was being constricted by the energetic male.

He let her go ever so slightly but then another joined the hug, she was now being constricted between her best friends. "I'm almost everywhere Yui is, she hopeless without me!" The hug suddenly broke off and Yui was pulling on Reiji's cheeks.

"More like the other way around." Yui said irritated as she got back at Reiji. After a few seconds she let him go to address Fara, "Just stay for the practice, maybe the dance will give you some ideas." Yui turned back around and Reiji dashed to hide behind a table massaging his cheeks.

She would probably end up doing it, if anything it was a request from her best friends. The only thing that bugged her was that the recital was just around the corner. She went to grab some paper and a pencil that was situated on the tables and found a seat in the corner of the vast room. Yui beamed at her longtime friend knowing she was staying.

Soon Fara noticed people starting to enter and among the group a familiar strawberry blonde came her way. "Joining our dance lesson butterfly?" He crouched next to her wanting to peer at the papers she had in her hand. He smiled when she placed the papers closer to her chest.

"No Ren, I'd rather observe her class." She couldn't look away from his smoldering blue eyes.

"Observe? Do you have a favorite among the crowd?" He finished saying with a coquettish smile. Again with the overpowering flirtatious behavior.

Fara glared at him but at the same time she could feel her cheeks overheating by the insinuation. "It's not like that!" She blurted, some eyes darted their way, she tried her best to keep her voice under check as she explained, quickly trying to reason before Ren thought of something else to fluster her with. "Yui explained that she's head of the recital and wants me to write a song for her dance." She said in one breath.

"I see." Ren smiled as he was thrilled with this turnabout, he'd perhaps get the chance to see the composer up close. He admired the beautiful lady that had taken stage a week ago, he knew that Fara was unlike Nanami when it came to reacting to his natural charm, the dark haired composer would react more abrasive to his tease but her cheeks hinted pink at his intent.

He chose to proceed with the charm turned to a minimal state to set her at ease. "She only has parts of the dance setup and doesn't want to continue it until she has a song selected." This he knew for a fact as Yui was very picky about her choreographies. "If you want to be the one to write it may I suggest something?" Ren stood up and offered his hand to Fara. She stared at him warily. Ren would not have made it as far as he did had he been a complete flirt, there must be something distinctive about him, something that keeps other at his side; Fara took his hand, not only did he look sincere but he also didn't seem particularly flirtatious at the moment. "Perhaps it would be better to experience it first hand, get you into the rhythm." He assumed a couples dance position with her.

Yui had kept an eye on the exchange, "that's a great idea Fara, it's a simple tango/salsa mix, well maybe a little samba sprinkled in... you know the basics." She was impressed with the way Fara looked with Ren, they looked like a professional dance couple.

Fara slipped her hand out of Ren's to address Yui's comment, knowing that her friend wanted to steer her into doing something she wasn't particularly comfortable with. "Basics?" Salsa, Tango, Samba..? "That doesn't sound at all like the basics." She was so accustomed to being seated at the piano while performing, dancing was part of the far past when she was still studying at the Academy.

Yui however insisted, looking at the couple before her. "Besides Ren needs a partner and you both look perfect together." She had seen Ren dance and he had a perfect lead when dancing with a partner and Fara complimented the image currently in her head.

"Perfect together?" Fara whispered, somehow Yui's words unsettled her. Ren simply hummed in contempt, seemingly agreeing with her comment.

"Just try please!" Yui begged, her eyes mirroring a puppy's pleading gaze.

Fara sighed, she couldn't say no to that face, s _he must have gotten classes on persuasion from Reiji_ , she thought. "Fine but remember I'm not in an advanced class so don't expect me to do anything beyond."

Yui bounced at the response, "Alright I promise." She said raising her right hand in oath. She took ahold of Fara's arm and pulled her to the side to take a seat at one of the chairs that had tables. "Anyways let me give you the backstory for this dance," She clapped her hands together, immediately grabbing the other dancer's attentions. "Everyone first positions!" Fara noticed the males go to a corner where the large pole was situated and the other females assumed a position at the other tables placed around the floor.

Yui turned to Fara to explain, "so it starts with a group of girls and boys and the boys make the first move forward noticing the beauty of the maidens seated." The boys were chatting amongst themselves peering in there direction with smiles and they chatted among each other for a second more before approaching them in a synchronized dance. "They do a small group dance trying to catch the girls attention but it was nothing major so the girls while attracted aren't convinced," She noticed the other girls peering at them but then losing interest. "The boy's notice the slight interest so the dance gets a little more…" Yui hesitated as she noticed the boy's dance become more seductive, "aggressive and then the girls join the floor wanting to know if the boys can keep up." The girls at the table rise and as they do their dance, its a little quicker as they make they're way to meet the boys but they come to a sudden halt.

"And then?" Fara stood as she was perplexed that the perfect dance flow had been broken.

Yui turned to Fara once again, "well that's as far as I got, remember I have no song! I can't continue it without knowing exactly what might come next music wise." The other dancers were looking in her direction.

Fara thought the dance was beautiful, a little too provocative but stunning all the same. As she thought this, something else came to mind, "since you have narrative, there should be lyrics to accompany the song." From a composer standpoint Fara thought it would make more sense if the lyrics explained the situation as Yui had expressed the story with much dedication and thought.

Yui beamed at her best friend, "that's a great idea! And I know who can do it!" She looked in Ren's direction and he had already been looking at her, they both smiled in mutual agreement.

"I am an expert on said subject so, I'll do it." Ren voiced aloud.

Yui hugged Ren and then came to hug Fara, "Thank you both of you, we still have some time before the recital, it's at the end of the month!" Fara clicked her tongue at this remark as Yui made it sound like they still had a lot of time which was a huge understatement.

Fara went to go grab her papers, knowing there was no more time to lose, "Yeah I'll get to work on the song -"

She turned around and Yui was already standing behind her, the dancer took her papers and pencil. "Not so fast you still have to learn the dance." She said seriously.

"Why? I was just writing the song." Fara had hoped that this development had gotten her away from dancing but it seemed Yui had already set her eyes on this development.

"Remember Ren still needs a partner." Yui tugged Ren forth.

"But now he's singing." Fara was once again resilient to this.

"Not just singing, he'll dance too, with you." Yui stated. Fara looked at Ren who seemed to enjoy the prospect.

There was no winning, "Fine, geez." _I'm such a pushover._

Ren gave her a smile as Yui took her to be seated once again at the table. "Alright so you'll be here."

* * *

"Not bad for a lady who's always seated at a piano." Ren said as he swirled Fara around the floor, he later dipped her forward in a swoop and brought her back in close proximity of him, his arms around her.

"Well I'm even better when I'm seated on the piano." Fara had become accustomed to Ren's teasing in a shorter amount of time than she expected, she had even developed her own quips to tease him with. But this close proximity still managed to tint her cheeks in pink.

Yui clapped her hands, signalling all her dancers. "Well that's all we'll practice today everybody, great job." She noticed that Ren and Fara were getting along better and that brought a smile to her face.

One by one her students left, leaving only her immediate friends in the room. Fara was still catching her breath as she sat in one of the chairs. Reiji soon approached her.

"Good dancing out there Fa-chan." Reiji commented, with an equally tired expression as hers.

"Who knew there was a burning Lady within there." Ren called out from the other corner of the studio as he picked up his stuff.

Fara glared playfully in his direction but leaned back into the chair. "Thank you Reiji, you and Yui are always a sight to behold too." Fara had never seen such a synchronized duo, it's like they read each other's thoughts but more than that they were so comfortable with one another.

Yui and Reiji smiled at each other but she faintly saw a blush cross Reiji's features. He quickly regained composure and asked his friend the question he had been meaning to. "Fa-chan we're going out to get some sweets, Myu-chan, Ai-Ai and Ran-Ran are coming too-"

Somehow her breathing shallowed at the mention of the other Quartet Night member's names. She found herself interrupting Reiji's words, "I'm going to start the song with Ren, thanks for the invite but maybe next time." She rose from the chair excusing herself rather frantically as she headed toward the door, Ren had halted at the door hearing the exchange.

Fara gestured him ahead, "my piano's this way Ren," She didn't dare look back at her friends in the studio. She even hastened the pace, with Ren following close behind. They even failed to notice someone who was just a small distance behind them at the time.

Ranmaru came to a stop at the studio entrance looking at the duo disappear into the next hallway, he felt the need to pursue when Yui exited the studio with Reiji and their greeting halted his plans. He only slightly nodded in acknowledgement, the question escaping his lips. "Since when is Fara hanging around Ren?"

"Are you bothered by it?" Reiji asked noticing the rocker's tone was far harsher than usual.

"No, he's not good company though." Ranmaru said sighing and finally looking at them.

Reiji was in disbelief at his words. "He's you're Kouhai, how can you say that?!" Reiji really got along with Otoya, he and Tokiya were still a little more awkward together but they all respected each other. He honestly didn't understand how Ranmaru could be so cold still.

"I can say that because I am his senior and I know what he is." Yui felt that this wasn't the true reason behind his outburst and negativity toward Ren. She noticed his eyes shift to the ground and mumble, "she's just been so distant."

Reiji was about to interject but Yui clasped his mouth shut with her own hands and decided to inquire. "Really, how so?"

Ranmaru turned to look at her with harsh eyes but they softened noticing Yui was genuinely interested in his point of view and not ready to tease him like the others. He scratched the back of his head. "You probably don't feel it because you two are usually always together but for me, for us…" On all these last occasions when they had decided to dine together or hang out, Fara had either gone along quietly or she had some excuse to not come and it was really starting to bug the hell out of him. He didn't approve of avoiding things but rather a face to face approach to resolve matters.

Yui also thought back to the dinner they had to celebrate Fara's performance. Not only had she arrived later than Natsuki and Otoya but during their whole dinner she barely said a word and left the dinner early. She knew Fara was still working through some things."Well I guess you're right but maybe it's just a phase, besides she did agree to write a song for my recital." She grinned excitedly, Reiji hummed in agreement and she remembered she still had her hands over his mouth, so she quickly retracted them and apologized.

Ranmaru shrugged, perhaps he was getting overworked by this situation but he worried over her in his way.

* * *

Fara lifted the piano's cover and settled into the bench, she had her blank music sheets placed on the music rack and a pencil tucked behind her ear. She offered Ren a seat adjacent to her but instead he took a seat at the bench with her. She peered at him from under her bangs and noticed he seemed quite serious about all this.

"So this is a different dynamic than the one I'm use to." He said looking at the empty room and then back at her, her hands settled over the piano keys.

"Really?" She asked, interested in hearing the way Nanami handled her group.

"Nanami usually writes the song and we just add the lyrics." He was always surprised when Nanami called them all for a group meeting just to hand the seven individuals of the group a new song.

Fara nodded, interested by the way things were handled by the Starish composer. Her hands softly skimmed on the keys, playing a few soft chords as she spoke. "She knows you well enough to be able to do that but while I could be the same way, I've always preferred or, better said, enjoyed the group method. Where we all discuss what we like but if we don't agree, as the composer, I get the final say." She felt her fingers were warming up at each key touch, her mind was starting to pull up all her musical knowledge from the years.

"I see." Ren noticed her demeanor change, a fire lit in her heart.

"Feel free to let me know if something doesn't sound right." She murmured seriously.

"Are you doubting your expertise?" Ren jested.

Her hands hovered over the keys, balling them into a fist. She looked at him very distressed. "Of course not, I just want to establish that I'm not close minded and that I hear others opinions."

He never thought his comment would disagree with her this much. "No need to get agitated butterfly, I meant nothing by it." He looked at her surprised.

She knew he hadn't meant it but his words had poked at her scarring wound. "I don't like people to doubt me, this is my career, my passion… but doubt seems like the only thing people do nowadays…"

She was upset and the fire he had seen in her eyes looked more like a vengeance rather than passion. An odd expression to see on her and he hoped he hadn't overstepped a boundary that could bring a step back into their newly formed friendship. His hand hovered under her fisted one, inching closer until they were touching, this was an attempt to relax her hand, he wanted to see her play. At his gesture her hand slowly uncurled followed by the other hand.

After a moment she looked at him and he just smirked, "just play, I'll listen." He closed his eyes, and leaned slightly on her. His relaxed nature brought her back into her duty, there was no pressure but the one she gave herself.

There was a song to write and _I had been entrusted with its creation._

She fiddled with the keys for what was a long while, her mumbling and occasional melody filling the room. Throughout this time Ren remained true to his word, silent and expectant although ever so quietly, during the moments where she found herself making a concrete melody he hummed in agreement.

Fara continued to scribble on her blank sheet of paper. "Rooted in a latin format with the added dynamic of tango and samba too…" She whispered and played a classic latin beat.

Ren couldn't help but open his eyes and watch Fara play, she was giving the melody her all. "A song dedicated to the untaming flame felt when you meet a beautiful, moving lady filled of arduous wanting." Ren remembered Yui's description of the dance but the words were also synonymous to what he was witnessing. Ren felt the song coming together quite quickly and he was rather impressed, he couldn't help but express what he was listening to. Fara had six pages of sheet music spread out, she played the song from the beginning but as she approached the chorus, he was overwhelmed by a lyrical sensation, it consumed his mind, body and voice.

"Let's begin with the words te amo mucho~

Dear my Lady! Burning Lady! An arduous desire!

You're the one that I'm thin-king of!

Dear my Lady! Bunny Lady! Enduring love,

'Till I see pure-blissfu-lness, I'll forever si-ng to you!

Believe in-this Dream!"

"We might just be done in no time." Fara smiled at how the lyrics and song fit so well together. The words were just a taste of what Ren could add to the song but while thrilled that this was nearing accomplishment, Fara was worried of what the dance to the song would be.

* * *

So you guys could probably guess what's coming, and I'm so excited to write it and for you guys to read!

Thanks so much everyone for your support, for the favorites, follows and reviews!

Wishing you readers a wonderful day!

Till next update

 _-roseimagine_


	11. Dear My Burning Lady

Well I hope the wait for this chapter wasn't too long for you dear readers! SO there are some minor dance terminology details used in this chapter, which I'm sure will be fun to read. I'm sure that guessing from the title of this chapter you know where this is headed! Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Dear My Burning Lady!**

* * *

Ranmaru was heading out for his usual early morning jog when he spotted Fara going around the court circuit. He paused and observed her energy, her movements were awkward and sluggish, his eyes narrowed. It was _unusual for her to be doing this_ he thought, and as she rounded the court curb he noticed the true exhaustion plastered on her face. Her eyes fluttered closed and legs gave out, landing her knees first onto the ground.

His eyes grew wide, his heart throbbed and his legs prepped for a sprint. He bolted out of the hallway, skipping the staircase altogether as he used the railing to slide down to the main hallway. As he approached the court, he noticed her struggling to rise and without thinking, he grabbed a hold of her arm and tucked it over his shoulder, his other arm reaching under her legs to carry her. "Ranmaru?" She murmured surprised and breathless.

He didn't respond, too focused on getting her out of the area and to somewhere more comfortable. He swept her up bridal style and carried her back inside to the lesser used common room. He laid her down but she refused to relax, "Ranmaru honestly-" Their eyes met and all he saw was exhaustion and worry.

Unable to express his feelings in a truly caring way, it came out as a rush of anger at seeing her that way, unkempt and uncaring for herself. "Just relax for a second will you!" He growled. More astonishment reached her eyes but her lips tightened into a thin line. She lowered her gaze and he noticed her hand reach for her ankle. He figured she had hurt herself in the fall and with a tranquil voice he responded, "I'll get you some ice." But before he left he couldn't help but remember her defensive and her avert behavior toward him, "You'd better still be here when I get back with it." He left the room but was back in seconds.

She reached for the ice but he knelt before her and placed the cool pack to her skin. She winced slightly but again she tried to plead with him. "Thank you. But I really am fine." She tried to bring out a convincing smile.

Ranmaru didn't want to meet her gaze knowing full well that if he looked at her again, at her false expression, he might lose his temper but he did so anyways as avoiding wasn't in his nature. As he looked at her again a different emotion encircled her, sadness. "It didn't look like you had all the control when you fell and still." He sighed.

"You're right, it's not my forte." She chuckled dryly trying to lighten the mood but his words weren't just meant for the moment but for recent time. "I just want to be my old self again." She found herself murmuring. She noticed Ranmaru wanted to say something else but she found an excuse to run again. "Oh shoot I have to prep for class." She sprang up and as she did her ankle stung slightly, she couldn't help but wince.

Ranmaru felt he knew her better than most and his being stirred at seeing her this way. Everyone had been sugar coating the things said to her recently, he felt the need to tell her how it was. "What part of not standing still for a minute don't you get? You're wearing yourself down damn it!" He read her like an open book and she froze. He hadn't been this close to her in what felt like ages, "I'd prefer you rest but I know how important those kids in your class are to you." He beckoned her to look at him. "Let me help you." When she didn't respond to his words, a serious voice hinted with pain asked, "do you or don't you want me near you?"

His words caught her attention, they were sincere and something else, a feeling she couldn't pinpoint but knew there was more to it. She lowered her head ashamed, "I do, I'm sorry, there's just a lot going on." She had so many emotions, so many plans she wanted to accomplish and so many thoughts consuming her at the moment that it was truly, like he had said wearing her down. There were still things she didn't want to see, the lid on her emotions quivered but then sealed again, _not yet, not ever_ she thought. "Please don't worry." She pushed him away and turned away from him and with a limp she headed for the stairs.

But Ranmaru was far from done with this conversation, she pushed him away, she had no trust in him. "Like dancing with Ren and writing for him?" He growled in response to her previous comment. She had no time to take care of herself but she had time to dance and write songs? Something was brewing in his chest, an uncomfortable flame. "What about us?"

She had hoped he would have left it at that but he was persuasive."What us?" She glared. He was treading a line that if crossed would truly push her away. "You should be prepping for the Triple S concert with the designated composer Haruka Nanami." She accused.

Suddenly a soft voice came into their argument. "Yes?" The small girl of light green eyes looked at the woman who had said her name and while she did recognize her they hadn't met before. She immediately went into a bow. "Oh I don't think we've me before, Haruka Nanami at your service." She smiled and gave another bow, "you must be Fara Hakuryu." She then looked worried, "Hakuryu-sama I wasn't listening to your conversation, I merely heard my name but if I'm interrupting something-"

Fara had met the girl that was taking over her position. She couldn't keep eye contact, "no, I." She felt herself winded, this was her; the brilliant composer, a harmless, doe eyed, young girl.

Ranmaru was at her side in seconds at noticing the vivid horror and desperation in her eyes.

"Ran, just take me to my room please." She murmured, slouching her head and holding on to him for dear life.

"Is something wrong should I call for help?" Nanami approached them but the rocker extended his hand signaling her to stay back.

"She just exhausted, I'll take her to her room." His grip tightened over her waist. Fara's arm wound behind his head and headed for the stairs that led to girls dormitory.

Nanami stood looking after them truly wondering if she shouldn't have called for help, Fara had looked incredibly ill to her.

The stern male turned to look at the composer in his arms but her expression was hidden behind her hair and her slouched posture made him worry that she had actually fainted. He used his strength to carry her weight up, to avoid any extra exertion on her behalf.

The duo soon reached the room and he sat her in the nearest comfort chair. As he looked at her, he recognized that expression, he had seen it only once before, the grief she had presented when her parents had died. "What happened back there?" She had just froze up into a miserable, silent pile before Nanami and he couldn't understand why.

The young composer looked at him, tears in her eyes, "I've thought horrible things about her and that's not fair. I just can't…" She dipped her face into her hands, not wanting to be looked at. "Please, just leave." Out of breath and her voice a mere whisper to Ranmaru.

"You'll always have me you know." He admitted and while he wanted to say more, she was already too worn out for anything. He did however, want to reach out and touch her but as his hand extended to take hold of hers he froze mid reach. He turned on his heels and left her.

"Really do I?" She said through clenched teeth. They belonged to Nanami now, she was fighting a useless battle but there was still one spark floating in the sky.

The sun crept through her curtains and shined on her signifying she would be late to give class, she did her best to tidy herself before heading out through her secret piano exit as she didn't want to cross paths with anyone before she was fully composed.

* * *

Everyone had been waiting outside of the classroom for their professor. They had all been chatting in the hall but they quieted when they caught a glimpse of Fara coming down the hall at a slow pace. She was out of breath and quickly dived to unlock the door and let them in. "Sorry for being late again guys." She let them all enter before she did but she too was soon seated at her own desk which was unusual to them as she was accustomed to standing when approaching the days agenda.

"Is everything alright Hakuryu-sensei?" Akio voiced noticing her first as she came down the hall, her walk had a slight stagger in it.

"Yeah, I'm just a little worn out." She brushed off his comment with a smile.

But Akio wasn't the only one that had noticed. Jun continued the flow of the conversation, "does that mean we get the day off now?" While his comment had started of as a jest, he full heartedly meant his comment with concern. "Y'know Hakuryu-sama you can have a day off."

"I know but, we do have a shorter lesson today though." The mystery of their professor continued to puzzle them and they all wore looks of question and worry. She smiled, being happy for their genuine concern, so to set them at ease she told them some news, "have any of you ever been to Shining Agency's Dance Recital?"

An immediate wash of relief crossed their faces and excitement took place.

"No way, are you in it?" Kazuhiko stood up in awe.

She smiled appreciating their support, "I am, and practice starts early today for me," she said while looking at the watch hanging on the classroom wall. "We'd better get class started."

She had planned group assignments and she watched them all interact, how in unison the people she had paired up had come to be. She was quite proud and after each presentation she saw immense progress. She felt glee but also the looming sentiment of loneliness as she felt her time being a teacher was coming to an end. The talent was almost done being forged.

The bell rang, as if agreeing with her thoughts.

"We are totally going now." Kazuhiko murmured to the others in the class, they all smiled content. "Is there anything Hakuryu-sensei can't do?" She could hear her cheery student's musings as he left the room and into the hall.

"Are you sure you're alright professor?" Akio voiced standing near her desk. He still didn't seem as convinced about her as the others. His expression of doubt brought comfort to her, how her students had really come to appreciate her, to know her good nature as she did them.

"I am." Her smile soft, she noticed how much like Ranmaru he was albeit more careful in his approach to her. She noted Akio had more to say so again, she derailed the conversation. "How's your sister doing?"

"Better." He smiled brightly.

"I'm glad," She stood up and patted his shoulder. She got her things ready and he waited patiently for her to finish before heading out the class with her. Again he resembled her favorite Quartet Night member and at his serious yet serene expression she couldn't help but scruff up his hair. "Keep up the good work too." She headed the other direction doing everything in her power to sustain a normal walk.

She had ended class at good time so she was able to relax for a bit before heading to Yui's studio to meet with Ren. They had decided to practice two hours prior to Yui's rehearsal class.

Thankfully her ankle was doing better, so the morning's setback wouldn't affect her rendition in today's lesson. She headed out ten minutes earlier from her room to the studio and as soon as she entered a coy voice greeted her. "Couldn't wait to see me could you?"

"You mean it was the other way around." She said putting her bag on a nearby hook.

"Caught me did you butterfly?" Ren took opportunity of Fara's distraction and reached for her lose hand and pulled her toward him, in tight first dance position. "Or is it the other way around?" This time she didn't shy away from his smoldering gaze.

Instead she shrugged at his words. "Why can't you ask for a practice round like a normal guy?"

Ren chuckled at her comment, "you like normal guys?" He spun her around in an outside turn, now her back was pressing onto his firm chest, one of his hands on her waist and the other caressing her hand. "I've seen you enjoy the thrill I provide." His voice was sensual whisper to her ear.

She couldn't help but laugh, she swayed her way out of this position to once again turn to face him, "alright Ren, perhaps your right but let your footwork do the talking, we have to nail the solo remember." While his banter was amusing to her there were other priorities to attend to.

"We will, we'll give them a true show." He winked and while being amused his expression became serious. He took a couple of steps away from her and assumed the first step of the dance. She mirrored him and went to take a seat at a table which was her first position of the dance.

* * *

There was so much going on in the backstage rooms, there was a TV you could see the dance currently going on, dancers racing around trying to find props or outfits and all of this managed to give Fara amplify her pre-presentation jitters.

She left backstage room and went into the prep room where Yui and most of her group was hanging out and from this room there were more small TVs around where different angles of the stage and crowd could also be seen.

"It's a full house!" Fara couldn't help but see the many filled tables and benches of people. She shivered at the view.

Yui came to peer over Fara's shoulder wanting to see what she was referring to but she just shrugged, "It's always looked like this."

"I was always in the crowd, this is what it looks like to a dancer." This was the first dance event she had ever participated in so everything was fresh, new and especially nerve-racking. "I don't know if I can do this!" Her eyes glued on the crowd screen and at a table she noticed very familiar faces, both members of Quartet Night and Starish had come. "What, they're here too?!" She backed away from the screen and she turned an accusing look at Yui.

"Yeah I invited the other guys. They were really keen on supporting us." She really didn't know why Fara was so hysterical, to her it was only natural to invite them since members from both groups were participating in the event.

"Now I know I can't…" Fara began to back away but her back knocked into someone before she could apologize hands wrapped around her in an embrace.

A voice whispered in her ear. "Butterfly, you ran me ragged at practice and now you're giving up? Where is the burning lady the song was named after?" He let her go so she could look at him and he looked rather dashing. Ren was wearing a dark tux with a red rose pinned to the lapel of his jacket but also inside the tux she saw that his vest was the same burning orange that her flowing dress was. He smiled and unpinned the large rose from his suit and instead arranged it to be a decoration in her hair. "I'm your partner, focus on me and remember I have eyes only for you." Something about what he said set her at ease, his confidence had seeped through to her as he took hold of her hand and guided her to where Yui had been assembling the rest of the group.

She made sure to look at everyone and was especially happy to see that Fara had left the theatrics aside and managed to compose herself and seemed ready enough to perform. "Alright guys we're on after this. Remember, there is no other group that I would have liked to have joined me in this choreography," She extended her hand and soon everyone else piled a hand atop Yui's. "Let's just have fun!"

Hands sprang up and a cheer erupted from everyone full heartedly agreeing with her words. But then another booming voice had another few words to say. "Plus we have an amazing song and singer." Reiji cheered while looking at Fara and Ren. A louder cheer erupted from the group.

Ren and Fara beamed at the group and bowed, "We'll do our best," Ren and Fara said simultaneously.

Suddenly the door to the room opened, "The Tachibana advanced group dance is up next!" The announcer said. Each couple took hand of each other and orderly lined up at the door. This gave Fara the opportunity to look at the pairs, each male wearing a dark tux like Ren but the vest inside mirrored the color of the girls dresses, Yui looked especially stunning alongside Reiji who wore an emerald vest and his classic fedora with a small string of his iconic color also wrapped around it. Also each girl had a flower on their dress, Fara figured that the one she had in her hair was meant for the dress but didn't mind what Ren had opted for.

They exited the room and went onto the dark stage, there was only one light on and that's where Yui came to stand to introduce them. "I hope you've all had a wonderful night, but like everything, it comes to an end but not before one last exciting moment. The last dance of the night is performed by my advanced class. A song about a fiery passion, a lady who yearns for the thrill of love. We are honored by two special guests, performing the song is Ren Jinguji whom you might recognize from the group Starish and the Composer of the song is a master among us all Fara Hakuryu. So please enjoy Dear my burning lady…"

Yui exited the spotlight and scurried to take a seat at her table. The light dimmed and then focused on the group of boys hanging around a tall lamp post. A light illuminated the group of males who seemed to be eyeing something still being kept in the dark.

Ren chuckled as he eyed what was still hidden from the crowd. "Have you ever seen lovelier ladies?" Ren murmured and then a light shined on the girls who were distracted in there own gossip and ordeals. All seated with a distinctive air of elegance.

"Any idea on how to get their attention and perhaps their seal of approval?" Reiji asked but the others were equally eager to hear the answer to this question.

Ren signaled them to get closer to him as the answer was very important. "But of course, through dance and a song." The rest of the males hummed in unison, understanding Ren's words. "It won't be easy but the key is to follow their lead."

He stepped toward the group of girls and let out a piercing grito which in turn brought the beginning of the tune. The males spread out so each one was visible to the girls and they began a lively, flamboyant basics of a samba dance.

"Let's dance the Tango!

our hearts beat-ing to the rhythm,

your pure-hearted nature, is changed by this sen-sation!

We've become webbed in this - live-ly jun-gle!

With love and dreams in mind, you've trapped me - I'm yours!"

The girls attention was now completely on them. Absorbing their movements.

"Looking upon-me with-such lovely shin-ning eyes, I'm b-e-ing set-a-blaze!

Anything that you please, discarding my-past to appease!

Let's begin with the words te amo mucho~"

The girls got up and challenged their dance with one of their own. And the boys seemed thrilled to be sharing the dance floor with them.

"Dear my Lady! Burning Lady! An arduous desire!

You're the one that I'm thin-king of!

Dear my Lady! Bunny Lady! Enduring love,

'Till I see pure-blissfu-lness, I'll forever si-ng to you!

Believe in-this Dream!"

The girls got close but when the males reached for them they slipped away from the grasp still challenging their ability to dance.

Spinning around them in a teasing manner the girls continued to shimmy and the boys simply followed, stepping as they did but most importantly, keeping up with their rhythm.

"Without stopping, Honey,

This love isn't just this moment! It's followed through beyond that time, understand that?

Chase after it! Hurry!

Dyed in colors of shining love, our dancing fervor awakens the rest ~"

They were inching closer. Shoulders and hands brushed against each other. Except Fara, her character was meant to play the hardest to impress by Ren.

"For the sake of keeping, ah, your painted lips, I'd protect-you with my life,

Risking my everything, I'll deal in a silver ring, being together is my quest!"

The other five couples came together joined in a couples dance, impressed by what the boys seemed to promise if the dance was fruitful. Fara's character a little more trusting of Ren's song is no longer avoiding him, she wants to know what he had to offer for she was showing him.

"Hey, no crying now, are you ready? Don't bitter over this feeling now!

To me you are an-o-a-sis!

Now, without wavering, are you Lady? You are catering!-

To this dream, this melody is, cal-ling out to me,

Consuming us!"

Ren closed the distance with Fara to her barley swaying figure, "dance with me please?" He begged. It was very appetizing to Fara to feel this wanted. She smoothed her hand onto his shoulder and wound the other in his, while he placed a strong and comforting hand on her back. They smiled at each other knowing this is what they had practiced for and at this touch and cue the melody they entered synchronism.

The other couples made room for them as Fara and Ren's dance enveloped the entire space as they swirled around in which started of with a Cross-body lead and swiftly turned into a Tango. They struck a pose, Ren dipped Fara back while her leg was hooked on one of his and he swayed her back up and let her go so they could mirror each other in a dosado step where they samba side stepped, Fara took an extra step so it would land her in Ren's arms again.

They went into a Chasse to slow things down as Ren had to catch his breath again before singing the final verse.

"Dear my Lady! Burning Lady! An arduous desire!

You're the only one I want to please!

Dear my Lady! Bunny Lady! For-an eternity,

Seems so nice to express this, true feeling for you!"

He spun her around so her back was to him, he held her content while singing the final words of the song.

"Believe in this Dream!

Believe in our Love!"

His sensual voice sent a chill to her core and while one hand was still holding onto the other. He thrust her into a Chainé turn before stopping her with his body and dipping her back as the final extended note of the saxophone was played.

She felt the other dancers end around her, each one striking a courageous pose. The dance ended and Fara allowed herself to view the crowd all which were standing and applauding wildly.

The lights dimmed, and even with the loud applause she could feel Ren beckoning her attention back on him. She complied and he smiled, he took her out of the dipped position, back standing but closer to him and as the lights faded entirely she felt a soft sensation on her lips. But just as quickly as she felt that sweet taste the lights turned back on, Ren had slowly released her and they all bowed to the raging crowd but she couldn't concentrate. Her eyes once again going from the crowd back to her partner.

Ren took hold of her hand as they walked backstage, following the other dance couples of their group in an orderly line but as soon as they were out of view they all did a silent cheer of celebration and congratulations towards each other but most of the praise was for Fara and Ren who had pulled the most memorable duo performance of the night.

From behind the current they watched Yui end the night's event. Which reminded her that all the dancers in the event had to line up for one final bow. "Thank you all for coming out tonight to support the dancers of Shining Agency!" Yui was still out of breath but her smile and enthusiasm was still there. "We are grateful for all the energy transmitted tonight and we hope some of you are in touch with our talent." All 40 dancers who had participated lay in proud line and when the curtains moved up they bowed once again all in gratitude of the successful night.

"I bid you all a goodnight and now the dance floor is open to any of you who would like to continue the party tonight!" After her speech, music started up again and Reiji came to meet her and escort her off stage and back to the room where they could take a breather.

Fara took a long breath and laid back into an armchair she had found backstage when she felt someone sit right next to her.

As soon as she met Ren's gaze he pulled her out of the chair and in his arms. "What do you say we continue dancing. Our solo didn't quite satisfy me."

She kept her eyes on him regardless of her breathlessness and the plea of her legs to be seated once again. "Have some decency and apologize." Her eyes narrowed remembering the trick he had pulled on her earlier.

"What ever for my dear? I did nothing I'm ashamed of, I simply expressed what I felt." She didn't expect that answer from him but wasn't happy at all with the response and it was clear to Ren so he continued, "If you're angry I stole a kiss from you in the dark I can very well steal one in the daylight." His face was even closer to her now.

"You are impossible." She looked away blushing, Fara could feel that there would be no apology and Ren would continue to annoy her if she insisted on him admitting to his misdeed. Though with his words and actions, she wasn't truly mad but she wouldn't say this.

She felt herself being released from his hold and being gently placed back into the armchair she had taken comfort in. She was surprised at his gesture and as she turned to look at him he was sitting at the armrest looking at her, almost with the same look he wore when he had begged her for a dance. "Are you sure you don't want to continue the party, even if it was just the two of us I'm sure I would never be bored." He reached for her hand and brushed a kiss to it, his blue eyes intensifying as they looked at her again. He was insinuating that he liked her but before she could answer a harsh voice broke through.

"The dance is over, you can stop harassing her now." Ren chuckled dryly at hearing his Senpai's threat.

"Ran?" Was all Fara managed to say before she felt his grip on her wrist.

"We can go now." Ranmaru wasn't looking at her instead his harsh glare was for Ren but the strawberry blonde didn't seem to care one bit.

Fara yanked her hand out of Ran's hold, "I don't want to. I'll stay and be wherever I feel wanted." She wasn't taking Ren's side either but she was inclining more to him.

The man of mismatched eyes widened but immediately angered again. "What's gotten into you?" He tried to confront her but Ren got in his way, standing protectively in front of her but this only managed to heat the altercation. She could see the rocker's hand turn into a fist at his side and with the expression of indignation, he seemed ready to ignite.

"Everyone calm down." Yui and Reiji had just entered but it didn't take them long to see where this argument could head and stepped in between the two men.

Fara couldn't take the unnecessary animosity, while it was true that one was accusing and the other was protecting her she felt out of place more so than ever. She stepped away and noted all eyes shift on her, looks of anger, curiosity but in her current state she only saw one thing "Stop taking pity over me, will you!" She bolted out of the room, not daring to look back and she hoped no one was chasing after her.

She had ventured back into the stage room now turned dance-floor, it was packed from end to end. In her frantic panic to leave the area she squeezed, pushed and adjusted herself around people just to be able to reach the exit. When she finally made it outside, she was hit with an unkind, freezing wind.

She kept running until she could no longer, she landed knees first onto the garden at the entrance of the dormitories of Shining Agency.

Her breath was shaky, as she realized the situation she had landed herself in, again she had said unkind things to the people who thought of her as a friend. How would she face them, they didn't deserve to be talked to that way, she was a mess and needed help but who could she ask?

She heard footsteps behind her but they suddenly came to a stop. She didn't dare turn around, too afraid to know it could be one of them who considered her a friend but instead the footsteps continued before the figure presented himself to her. A hand extended before her.

She saw beyond the hand and recognized the owner. "Eichii?" He was the last person she expected to see tonight.

"Truly impressive my dear." She figured he was referring to her performance and nodded slowly in recognition of his complement. He still had his hand extended and she reached to take it. He seemed pleased when their hands held contact. He didn't linger on her instead he took a step back noting she seemed to lack air. After giving her a moment to compose herself, he could not wait any longer to speak. "I thought I wouldn't have a chance to speak with you, I know this has been an eventful night for you..." Fara looked at him slightly frightened, how much had he seen tonight? She thought perhaps he came to revoke his proposal to her.

"Eeeh? Why so quiet? Feel content my dear that we meet tonight." He grinned her way and even though his smile seemed exaggerated he genuinely meant his words. He then turned serious as his next words were the reason why he had come, "I'd hope you've made up your mind by now my sweet?"

He had given her the time she had asked for but he too could not wait any longer for the response, Heavens could not afford anymore delay.

He had come to collect her answer, even with everything he still wanted her to compose for his group. This was the level of want that she craved, they actively needed her help and this would be a fresh start for her.

She stepped forward, mind made up, "I'll do it, but I have a few requests."

Eichii didn't mind the finer details of her request, the most important thing is that they had her, she would completely belong to Heavens.

* * *

My Dear Fara was this the right choice? Let me know what you all think of this turn of events.

Thank you so much for reading, following and favoriting.

I would really appreciate if you could take the time to review too! Let me know what you think will happen.

Also this version of Dear My burning Lady was fixed by me with a base translation done by Moon Lit Sanctuary!

I realize I've been busy planning Uta-no-Prince-sama: Shining Live! Gotta collect those URs! :D

Wishing you readers a wonderful day!

Till next update

 _-roseimagine_


End file.
